Five Dayz
by daybreaksage
Summary: She wanted Kaiba back. That's it. But she knew it could never come true. But when five dayz is given to her...Is she really willing to go through with bringing her husband back? Will.Can she do it in time? [SxS]
1. Default Chapter

**Five Dayz:  
_Night filled Dreams_****

* * *

**

((I will only be saying this once and only once: I do NOT own yugioh))

* * *

Kaiba swiped the sweat off his brow as he stood on the balcony of his room. Midnight came and went and he stared into the moonless sky. The stars seemed to be duller than they usually were.

The same dream haunted him for weeks now. It seemed that he could never get it out of his head. The same dream scared him for who he was, and loved. It was the same dream which panicked him beyond compare when he woke up. Now he was wondering if it was just an ordinary nightmare, or if it the just nightmare would come true.

But no. Every dream showed something new, but it was all still the same.

the brunette brought a hand through his hair, "It's nothing," Kaiba reassured himself.

He stood there for a minute or two before looking back at his bed. A sleeping form was noticeable beneath the covers.

The one he loved lay in his bed as he ambled towards it. Her auburn silk hair flowed over the pillows like a fan bringing her angelic face brighter than ever as she laid upon them.

He removed some of the covers back so he could once again regain the warmth that he left when reaching the outside balcony.

The young girl, or should I say woman, stirred next to him as he was able to slide between the covers and the soft comforter. The honey due eyes of the girl snapped open as Kaiba tried to get into a comfortable spot.

"Seto?" Her gently, soothing yet swift voice reached his own ears.

"Hm?" he acted as if nothing happened.

"Are you ok?"

Kaiba flipped onto his side and stared at the girl before him.

"It's nothing." After repeating the same words minutes before, he wasn't even sure of it himself.

Serenity, nodded and fell back asleep. Not before kissing her husband on the cheek and falling on the light blue pillows once again.

He didn't want to go back to sleep, knowing the dream would come back...again.

Every night it was the same thing. Same scene. Same place. Same time. But something new would happen. Almost like a new piece to the puzzle, but it went backwards instead of putting it together. You had the picture in full form in front of you, while each piece simply and slowly disappeared, clouding you sense of reality and confusing you more and more. He was so puzzled, he didn't know what to make of it.

His dream was the same way. He'd have the whole dream in front of him, but there was always something new to screw up his line of vision. Something new or taken away to make it more confusing to understand. Sometimes the dream was completely new, but in a way it showed a complete circle or connection to the dream he had the day before.

He exhaled while he laid back into this bed to get more at ease.

He didn't exactly want to fall sleep. But he needed it, for the sake of his soon to come daughter and wife. Everyday he at least slept six hours.

Working as a CEO wasn't making it any better.

* * *

The morning came crashing down once Serenity was taken to the hospital. Seto of course new nothing of this and continued working at Kaiba Corporation.

The dream once again entered his mind for what seemed like the millionth time.

_Why can't I concentrate?_ thoughts zoomed up and down in his brain like roller coaster. Nothing in the room seemed to bother him. It wasn't his employees for the **first** time. And it wasn't the dream. Something in the back of his head told him that something happened that would change his life forever.

Jumping slightly--

His cell phone rang turning off all other senses (well except for talking and brain function to ear, of course).

He answered it, "What?" His voice was the normal raspy, cold and recoiling voice he threw at anyone except for the ones he loved and cared about the most.

"M-Mr. Kaiba s-sir?"

"Would you be talking to anyone else if you called my personal phone?"

Silence filled both ends while Kaiba waited for the man's answer.

"No sir."

"Well there must have been a reason for you to call me."

"Yes sir...u-um...It's about Serenity."

Kaiba's stare went to a cold glare which could freeze anyone in their steps and send them to therapy for a whole year.

"What about her?"

"She's here at the hospital sir...she's in labor."

Kaiba froze. His fingers that were once on the laptop typing away stopped immediately. "How long has she been like this?"

"For about...t-twenty minutes sir."

Kaiba couldn't function, "T-Thank you for telling me." Stuttering wasn't his thing. But when it came to something important like this that was all he could do.

He hung up abruptly and grabbed his trench coat that aimlessly was over the black couch in his office. Pulling it on, he headed straight to the hospital without any hesitation with his coat billowing after around his ankles.

* * *

Me: Well I would like to know how you like it? PLEEZ REVIEW! 


	2. Three Roses

**Chapter 2  
**_**Five Dayz: Three Roses

* * *

**_

No one could explain how he died.

It had been five years since the incident. How could someone trying to get to his wife and soon coming daughter's birthday of one day old, just die?

It didn't make sense, none of it did.

No blood covered his face while lying motionless by the car. No car made it swerve. Not one person had witnessed the crash. But no one could explain a dead and soulless man laying twenty feet from his car. Not one person in the world could explain how or why the young, loving, CEO and father, THE Seto Kaiba died.

Just plain clearly, no one knew '_why_?' Why was he the one to run into a death trap while trying to see his wife? _Why_ did he un-expectantly run into a tree on the side of the rode? _Why_ couldn't he see his daughter first? _Why_ couldn't he see the one thing he treasured, what seemed like is whole life, be taken away from him?

Just plain 'Why?'

They blew softly while soaring with the wind. For a second, you'd think they had wings.

Yellow, Red and White hit the gravestone as Serenity and her daughter, Sakura, walked away with tears in their eyes.

Yellow for friendship.  
Red for love.  
White for heavenly.

Roses were always Serenity's favorite flower. She glanced back at her lover's grave before turning back again.

Sakura hadn't even known her father, but inherited his deep blue eyes. Her hair was a different situation. It was red or auburn like her mothers.

She still cared though. A part of her felt compassion for the man she never knew. The other part wanted to stray away from everyone and fulfill her duty in hating her father.

But being two young, she couldn't understand that part of her – being with her mother and all, she never learned to hate.

So she blocked it.

Something flashed around her father's tombstone as she took one last look at it for the day, maybe week. It could also mean a month. Or months. You could never tell with Serenity being busy with the company.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and ran back to her father's tombstone.

Serenity noticed that the tiny girl wasn't beside her anymore and realized she had taken off in the other direction.

Seeing her child run back sped up her heart with anguish.

"Sakura get back her please." The girl was kneeling while Serenity walked back up.

"Sakura _Seto_ KAIBA! Get back to the Car!" Knowing that her husband was gone forever, she decided to let a part of her husband live inside her daughter's name. Sakura took in the name of her father with honor and had the same initials as any of the family members. SK. Serenity Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Sakura Kaiba – unless you counted her middle name.

The glass pools of blue looked up at her mother, "But father has left something."

Taken aback, Serenity answered, "Honey, daddy is gone and is never coming back." She didn't know how else to describe it.

The girl stared at her mother clad in a heavy trench coat that was all too recognizable to anyone who _once_ knew or saw Seto Kaiba.

Serenity clenched the coat, "Sakura, we're leaving now. Come." she turned towards the direction of the car. Her back faced her daughter.

"But mama...Daddy left his suitcase."

Serenity froze. No one has seen that suitcase since the day of the accident. Even that day, it wasn't even in the crashed car or anywhere near it. Everyone concluded that Seto Kaiba put it somewhere before he left the office.

Serenity forced herself to keep the tears in. "Saku, honey, I-" She turned around to come face to face with indeed the silver suitcase everyone could see that CEO barely let out of his sight.

It seemed to shine in the cloudy sky.

Even after all these years, it should have rusted or something. Yet here it was shining as if it was bought yesterday.

She took a step towards her daughter while she held it up with great struggle. "Mommy don't you see, daddy gave us his laptop."

Serenity was shocked at these words.

Sakura had never seen the suitcase before or even knew what it was. It was only in magazines and late newspapers that she has seen the thing. But Serenity was never willing to tell her what it was.

This all confused her as she crumbled to the ground while a shadow watched them from the shadows.

A smiled played their emotionless face that was rare even to this day.

* * *

A/N: So how'd ya like it! corny? stupid? good? depressing? very good?...

_(Press button below to review)_


	3. Home sweet Home

**Chapter 3:**  
_** Five Days: Home Sweet home

* * *

**_

Serenity quickly took home Sakura and the suitcase after gathering herself together from the ground. She let Sakura do all the carrying of the case. She didn't dare touch it for it gave her too many memories to cooperate with.

The car ride home was silent while Serenity's face watched the blur of trees and bushes fly past from the window. She was confused beyond all. Come to think of it, she has never been this confused in her life. Of course she got confused at who was going to take over Kaiba Corp., but Serenity and Mokuba figured that out he would take over until Sakura reached the age of eighteen; then she will take over the billion dollar making company.

Discomfort came to Serenity as she sat in the car. It felt like the whole world was against her since Seto's death. First Sakura was born without a father to grow up among. Joey and Mai had finally gotten married and lived a happy life...but the downfall: He moved to America for a college degree at Harvard University. Who knew he was that smart?

Serenity smiled to herself. She would have loved to see the demise and anger in Seto's face once he realized Joey was going to one of the top ranking schools in America. The once grin that appeared on Serenity's face left when she realized that _he_ was gone...And that she'll never see the face that will want to kill Joey for actually doing something with his life.

Tea and Yugi moved to New York so Tea could fulfill her dream as a dancer. Yugi had also had a growing spree and now reached above Tea's height. Unfortunately for Yugi, he got into dancing as well and was accepted to the same University as Tea. Together, they made a good couple...and not to mention a great dancing couple!

After Joey, Tristan had actually joined the FBI in America too. Serenity hasn't seen him in almost four years or his number one question: (How about you ditch the arrogant jerk and go out with me?). He always asked her this whenever they met. But the last time was for the funeral of her husband...He never once mentioned the question and she didn't think he will ever ask again since he too got married to a girl name Amanda.

She frowned at the name of Amanda. The two never got along with each other. She remembered the first meeting they had; it was about five years ago before Serenity knew she was pregnant with Kaiba's daughter.

* * *

"Good evening Mrs. Kaiba...and let me say you look lovely tonight." Tristan greeted Serenity at the door of the Kaiba mansion as Kaiba sat angrily at the back of the living room where everyone would be. Serenity blushed the same crimson red as her silky spaghetti strap dress that fell just below her knees. Her matching high heels made her taller than she really was which a great advantage was because she was almost the same height as Kaiba while wearing them.

Serenity decided it was about time to have a reunion before all of them left on their separate ways. That meant that Joey was going to be there too which Kaiba wasn't as happy as Serenity would have hoped.

"Why hello Tristan...I believe that this will be the last time I'll see you..." Serenity's face fell when she mentioned the thought.

"No...We'll see each other again... Oh, I almost forgot! This..." He motioned behind him as a woman of his age appeared beside him in the moonlight of outside. Her black dress illuminated her blue eyes and blond hair. She linked arms with Tristan as they both stepped into the house. "...Is Amanda, my fiancé."

Serenity's eyes widened at the woman before her. Jealousy crossed her face but disappeared as fast as it had come. "It's nice to meet you." Serenity held out her hand to Amanda before walking them to meet the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Amanda stood beside Tristan and stared at the hand Serenity held out to her. She looked at it with disgust, "Pleasure." She sneered with disapproval as she watched Serenity drop her hand and motioned for them to follow her to the living room.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs from Joey, Tristan and Ryou. Who would have though Ryou to become one of the comedic types?

Yugi and Tea had the night to celebrate, for Yugi had the bliss of purposing to the young brunette.

Bakura? Well he was a different story. He and Yami had the night with anger and fighting over the smallest thing, until someone spilled wine all over the two. That shut them up and surprisingly...they became friends and left for Egypt the next day to find out more about their past. _Interesting_: is what everyone said that night.

The whole night made Serenity happy. Seto Kaiba even had a good time after he got drunk and was actually able to communicate with Joey without arguing about something. But one thing made Serenity uneasy the entire night: Amanda. She kept starting her down until Tristan and she retired the night to go home. But before the woman left she replied to Serenity before leaving the house forever. Her words etched its way into Serenity's mind before she had the courage to forget it with Kaiba's help.

Amanda walked up to Serenity in the round parking lot of the Kaiba mansion. "It was nice to meet you Amanda." Serenity curtsied before the blond. "And thanks for coming."

Rolling her eyes, Amanda replied, "Tristan always talked about you...but by the way he commented things, I always knew you were a bimbo...or whore in other words. You were just out for _his_ money. And we all know it."

She left Serenity marooned in the dust as she got into Tristan's car and he drove off not knowing what she had said to Serenity. No one had ever called her that before. It was the first time and how could she forget something like that? Serenity was trembling in anger before Seto had come and calmed her down. He had heard everything and tried to convince her to forget it.

* * *

All Serenity wanted was her husband back. Was that so much to ask for? It would complete her life and the life of her daughter's. The one wish she wanted, she knew would never come true.

But she never knew how wrong she was...

The ride home jerked to a stop before Serenity unbuckled the now sleeping form of her daughter. She got out of the car with Sakura in one arm trying to balance with the suitcase in the other. She had finally gotten the courage from her the sleeping girl in her arms to tangle with touching it. Serenity looked up at the Victorian Mansion before her, "Home sweet home." She thought.

It felt like one-hundred stairs leading up to Sakura's room as she quietly as possible took on step after another to get to the top.

Serenity finally reached Sakura's room and gently laid her on the bed of purple sheets. She quietly lifted the covers and covered the little girl, so she could sleep peacefully. Serenity smiled to herself and made her way to her own room. It used to be occupied by two human beings but, one of them was no longer with the family.

She opened the door and stood in the entrance of the doorway, engulfing the sight before her. The same bed that she had slept in with her husband at her side was cleanly made. The same dresser that her husband used was still in the same spot. She hadn't had the confidence to get rid of it. The same desktop that Seto Kaiba used to have papers and contracts all over was cleaned, but had the same pens and pencils on it. Even the same stapler was still there.

Serenity walked over to the desk and put the suitcase on top before trotting over to the bed and hopping onto it. Exhaustion hit her like a wave of salt water. She closed her eyes while listening to the still full silence of the room.

Birds chirped outside along with the leaves that wrestled to fall off the tress. Autumn was coming but the dreadful coldness of winter was coming too.

The unburned haired girl listened to the sounds outside before a faint whispered entered her straining ears, "Wakeup my love."

_His_ voice... His voice seemed to have a soothing melody to it. A thin smile appeared on her lips while she held her eyes closed. She didn't want this dream to end. That is, if it was a dream. Tears lined her closed eyes; she hadn't heard _his_ voice in such a long time, it sounded almost heavenly. Serenity knew she wasn't dreaming when she heard it again, "Serenity...wakeup."

She felt something on her cheek before opening her eyes. Chocolate orbs met depressed sapphire eyes for a split second.

* * *

ME: well I guess we can say "freaky"! REVIEW PLEEEeeZ!

_(Click button below)_


	4. Truth

**Chapter 4**

_**Five Dayz: Truth

* * *

**_

Nothing could have prepared Serenity, for what was standing before her.

Five years ago a man died. Five years ago a man left her alone. Five years ago she became depressed. Five years ago her heart shattered, but temporarily came together for her daughter.

Seto Kaiba turned away before Serenity could say anything. Fear masked her love for the man before her. She pushed herself up and tried to move away from the tall brunette, but she couldn't pull herself to back away from the one she loved.

"Serenity." He breathed; his blue eyes darted around the form before him. He was still wearing the exact same clothing the day he died. Trench coat, black shirt and pants...: all the same.

Honey brown eyes once again locked onto blue, "Please....I don't have much time."

Serenity shook her head and back away from the stranger's touch and reach. "You're You're, Oh god, please tell me this isn't happening."

Serenity became frozen with fear but backed it into the foremost shadowing area of her mind. Her closest way of getting away was standing on the other side of the bed and dashing for the door. That's exactly what she was doing after it befell her brain to actually put the effect in the movement of her limbs.

"Serenity, just hear me out..."

"NO!" She screamed, "You died! You ARE DEAD Seto!" she glanced at the door out of the corner of her eye and at the last second plunged for it. She became blinded by the tears that made their own pathway down her face.

Kaiba watched as she ran un-expectantly towards the door.

Light speed knocked the woman down to the floor, making her cry out in pain.

Kaiba pinned her to the ground with the last of his given strength. He straddled her waist and held her arms above her head. Anything he wanted to say _will_ be heard by her. "Serenity please..." Her name seemed to roll off his tongue.

She didn't respond, but clenched her eyes tight, while silent tears made their way down faster then before. Her cheeks seemed to turn a light pink while crying. She kept chanting the same thing over and over again, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening-"

"Serenity!" Kaiba's voice seemed to be angered, "Look at me!" Serenity quietly obeyed as his eyes narrowed at the frail figure he captured. "I need your help if you want me alive again-"

"You mean you ARE dead?!-"

"Serenity – listen to me!" He watched her face squint from the echoing scream. "I need your help. I have files on my laptop that you found earlier today. They explain everything." Serenity face softened from his voice, it was so calming it was almost cooing her to sleep. "I had dreams Serenity. Dreams! I knew everything that was supposed to happen and what did happen and what didn't."

Serenity opened her eyes, "Everything?" Her voice escaped her lips in an audible whisper, so Seto could barely understand what she was saying. Before the Brunette opened his mouth to respond, the redhead interrupted. "Everything as in you knew I was going to be crushed? _You_ knew I was going to be left alone?! You _knew_ I would be a single parent. You knew that _I_ was going to be left with YOUR company?!" She tried to move her arms and began struggling to get away from Kaiba's grasp.

"Serenity Listen to ME!" She stopped struggling and cringed at his booming voice mimicking off the walls again.

"I don't have much time. AS I said, everything is on the laptop in my personal journal. It will explain everything! I have five days, starting tonight at midnight, to figure out everything and make it right so I can live another day with you." He paused to look at her face. "Not to mention see my own daughter..."

Her eyes had softened an unbelievable amount. The hair the flowed along her shoulders and fanned out on the ground still felt as soft as silk in his touch.

Almost as a melody following a song he began again in a softer tone.

"No one can see me except for you. And no one can hear me either."

Serenity closed her eyes again, "This is a dream. This is a dream..." She started chanting again. But before she could continue soft lips were crushed onto hers.

Of course she remembered! No one had ever kissed her like Seto Kaiba did. Gentle yet with lust and aggression.

This wasn't a dream and it never will be....for she responded to the lustful mouth-to-mouth that he caused _for her to shut up_. ((how nice....))

Kaiba's tongue would have swiped the bottom of her lip, but he had to ignore the almost open entry she was providing him. Finally satisfied he immediately stopped, "Did that feel like a dream to you?" His breath was cold and sent shivers down her spine as he pulled his face away from hers.

She auburn woman shook her head.

Kaiba had to keep his urges to himself as he spoke again, "Now Serenity. Please, can you open my laptop and read what's inside the files?" The girl nodded. Kaiba un-straddled the pinned girl; she stood up quietly and followed Kaiba's billowing trench coat to his desk, where she had put the laptop moments ago.

The man waited patiently as Serenity slowly sat in his chair and opened the silver briefcase. She pulled the laptop out of the case and set it on the desk while Kaiba took the silver box and set it on the ground.

The amber haired girl opened the laptop and sat still as a board. Kaiba watched her for a moment before realizing that she didn't know how to turn on the small, portable computer; after all he had let NO ONE near the thing. Not even his own wife.

He bent over the chair and desk while he pushed the power button. He chuckled a little bit while a small "oh" formed on Serenity's lips.

* * *

Chika: SORRY i know its really short! but is the only way to get my chappies up and fast with school around!...  
To my lucky reviewers! Also I'd like to say...um...there answers or replys to some of your reviews are from the first chappie...even though it maybe out of date....GET USED TO IT! Lol jk!

**swt-honey-angel** – Well I'd just like to say, is that I guess its not that bad....anywayz, thax for reviewin!

**norestar-angel** – I am glad that you are looking forward till the next chappie! And I'd have to admit...that I can't tell you if its going to be sad or not, cuz then that would be giving you A LOT of info! Lol....

**Tinyflyer02** – Wow you say the same thing over and over again in every single one of ur reviews.....ya know..maybe I should do that cuz then you don't have to think about what you are going to say.....cuz ya already have it planned out! thankies!

**Princess Seren** – I KNOW....i love Setoxserenity too! I swear they are the best..and cutest...but that's just my anywayz thanx for ya review!

**pink-strawberries** – Thanx for the compliment..... Anywayz I'd just like to say: THANX AND welcome to my crew of REVIEWERS! Even though this is my first time....(grins)

**kiyoshi-wheeler** – thanx for the review....and when I started writing...it made me want to cwy too! wahhhhhahhhhhh sniffs anywayz pleez review more!

**CloneAuthor** – Thanx for the really good, um...(whats the word...no really I can't think of it...) um...ah...let me think....I am really sorry! OH now I know suggestion! I'll try that! THANX!

**RiterAnonymous** – Well I really think he is alive after reading this chappie! Lol....review more pleeeeeeeez! Thankies!

**setoxserenity-4ever** – I hate Amanda too! OH I feel soooooooo special! I really do, cuz I love all ur stories! thankies!

**RoseGoddess874** – I'll try some of ur stories! Thanx for the idea! But ya know...stupid school has me tied up! So when I get to it...I"LL READ IT! thankies!

**Freak09 **– DON'T cry! DON'T CRY! Here's a hanky! Take it its alright I have plenty others! Lol THANX for reviewin!

**SylviaCater** – I'll try to update as soon as possible but when I can't....um...I am sorry?.....lol THANX FUR..i hate it when ppl say fur...I am thankful fur thanksgiving....ERGH it bugs the crap outta me! o.o sorry...um thanx for the review!


	5. Interrupted

**Chapter 5  
****_Five Dayz: Interrupted

* * *

_**

_Kaiba's thoughts_

(last time)

The amber haired girl opened the laptop and sat still as a board. Kaiba watched her for a moment before realizing that she didn't know how to turn on the small, portable computer; after all he had let NO ONE near the thing. Not even his own wife.

He bent over the chair and desk while he pushed the power button. He chuckled a little bit while a small "oh" formed on Serenity's lips.

(this time)

Kaiba smiled to himself, while his laptop loaded from logging in. _It has been so long_, he thought. _I never thought I'd see another day with serenity, along with my own company…. Where's Mokuba?_ The words seemed to slip his mind while the contemplated asking Serenity where his younger brother was.

"It's done." Serenity's sweet voice snapped Kaiba out of his thoughts. He glanced at the white screen while the girl once again sat still. _It's as if every moment that passes she expects me to kill her_. Kaiba, being the one that doesn't wait patiently on people, blurted, "I'm not going to kill you or anything…." _Maybe that was too harsh_, "Where's Mokuba?"

The used-to-be Wheeler looked in her lap and fuddled with her thumbs in a circular motion. "I…I'm just not used to you being here."

"Is this what this is about? That I am here, so its makes you uncomfortable?"

Serenity slightly nodded her head. If you weren't watching her carefully, you would have never noticed the agreement. She seemed to be in deep concentration with her hands as she twisted them nervously.

Kaiba reached down and his hand landed firmly on back of the chair. He slowly twisted the seat around so could watch Serenity's face intently.

The breath that was supposed to escape her throat was caught as she noticed that Kaiba's face was mere inches away from hers.

"Answer the questions."

Slowly, brown eyes started their elevation up to meet with Kaiba's cerulean ones.

"What ques-" She noticed the cold stare he was giving her, "Oh…those ones." She looked down again. "Mokuba is at Kaiba Corp."

"And the rest?"

"I-I…" She couldn't say. She _was_ uncomfortable, and who wouldn't be? After all he just shows up and makes himself comfy while she doesn't know what to do. What does he expect? For her to say, "Oh….Seto, you're home. Would you like anything…? A back massage perhaps?" Come on! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that maybe she _doesn't_ know the man that was standing in front of her anymore. It has been five long years; she can't wake up and know that everything will be alright. I mean look at the odds, especially when there's a dead man standing up in front of her, while they are supposed to be six feet under; that would defiantly make her rough around the edges. Not to mention jumpy.

"Serenity?"

"Hm?" She looked up again. Maybe she was expecting someone else?

Kaiba raised a brow at her sudden soothing-ness. _I don't even change that fast_. Her eyes seemed to harden with the staring down in Kaiba's and Serenity's blink-and-your-out. Or as people call it, staring contest.

_Her stare….It seems heartless and cold. Serenity…what happened to you? What happened to the woman I married? _

Serenity seemed to not want to loose this battle but when it came to some of the circumstances that were happening, she looked away. She seemed to be staring at the door.

_But what could be over th-?_

Kaiba's own thoughts were clouded by the sudden beauty. He couldn't even speak if he wanted too. His once cold heart softened so much, you could squish it between your thumb and pointer finger.

Serenity was distracted by the door opening, which caused her to look away. The crack in the door opened and revealed something she thought wouldn't be up at this time.

Little Sakura had her plushie in her hand while she opened the door. Her mother was staring at her while she stepped into the room. A man was standing off to her mother's right and her left.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Mommy….Who is this?" She glared as she walked up to the trench coat clothed man. Blue and Blue seemed to have an all out war. Neither one of them seemed to give up a fight for bringing one or the other down.

Serenity didn't answer right away. She watched as her little daughter had inched her way into the room and started staring at the man next to her. Brown eyes widened at the sudden surprise when her daughter asked, "Mommy….who is this?"

Serenity watched as Sakura narrowed her eyes. Sakura never liked it when her mom talked even with her guy friends.

Serenity had always told her that they would once be back with her father. And they would live together after both of them passed away. But Serenity never mentioned what her father looked like. Of, course Sakura had seen pictures, but again, Black and white newspapers never told the whole story.

Both Sakura and Seto had broken the sudden trance to look at Serenity for answers.

Sakura again asked, "Mommy….Who is this?" Her blue narrowed eyes, reminded her of Seto's.

Serenity glanced at the standing figure on the right side of her chair. "It's impossible."

Kaiba's voice came out scratchy. He didn't mean it, but his own voice was stuck in his throat. "No one can see me." Kaiba was staring at Sakura with compassion in his eyes so great he wanted to cry. He had never seen his daughter till this moment. He remembered a child's voice at the graveyard, but never expected it to be is own daughter.

Kaiba got down on one knee and looked the little girl in the eyes. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

The little girl shook her head while Kaiba smiled. His eyes gleamed with something Serenity thought she would never see again. _Love_.

* * *

Chika: Another chapter done…and now I have to start other chapters for other stories! Busy busy busy! Lol ThanX for the review(s)…not much of reviews for this story huh? Anywayz thanx for the people that DO review! Jk! Thanx for reading my fanfic! But I'd like to thank: (for writing a review)

**ZeldaJewel** – that is sad. I can never imagine never knowing who my dad was. To me I think that would be pretty scary. Pleez update ur stories! All of them are great! And I can't wait! LOL it rhymed! thankies!


	6. Fatherly love

((I KNOW I KNOW! I labeled my last chapter wrong. So if you review twice this chapter, it will make up for the last chapter that I have to revise! Lol jk!)) OH and sorry for taking so long to update...busy! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**

* * *

******

**Chapter 6  
**Five Dayz: Fatherly love

(Last time)

Kaiba's voice came out scratchy. He didn't mean it, but his own voice was stuck in his throat. "No one can see me." Kaiba was staring at Sakura with compassion in his eyes so great he wanted to cry. He had never seen his daughter till this moment. He remembered a child's voice at the graveyard, but never expected it to be his own daughter.

Kaiba got down on one knee and looked the little girl in the eyes. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

The little girl shook her head while Kaiba smiled. His eyes gleamed with something Serenity thought she would never see again. _Love_.

(This time)

Serenity quietly slipped behind her daughter and embraced her. Seto watched the whole scene unfold.

Never in his whole world could he think he would be given the chance to see his family again. Let alone, actually live with them. _Maybe_ was the answer on the last part of the statement.

Sakura silently let herself be held by her mother as she stared at the stranger in her mother's room. It was odd, seeing him. It almost felt like she has seen him before.

But where?

Was the obvious question.

"Mommy?"

Serenity strengthened the hold on her daughter while kneeling on the ground. "Hm?" She had her eyes closed hoping that when she opened them _someone_ would disappear and it would all be a dream.

And yet as she squinted one of them opened she met the eyes of her husband, _again_. Her heart almost melted her heart. Perhaps this was real. Maybe this actually was reality and she wasn't dreaming. She loved Seto, yes, but that was out of the question when _he_, all of a suddenly comes springing out of the ground and gives Serenity a welcoming hello, by scaring her out of her wits.

"Why is he here?" Her voice came out like a squeak.

Seto chuckled at the little girl's voice.

Sakura suddenly narrowed her eyes, "Don't laugh. Nothing's funny about _you_ being here!"

Seto's voice turned into a soft laugh as he tried to control his laughter but it hardly worked.

For once Serenity actually smiled at his laugh. Indeed it had been a long time. She hadn't heard that laugh for so long. . . Not since the funeral.

Funeral?!

The FUNERAL! Seto was there! Well of course he was there, but he _was_ _there_!

Serenity suddenly stood up. Seto stood as well with a confused expression.

"You were there weren't you?"

Seto stepped back in bewilderment, "I don't know what you are talking about Serenity."

Serenity still gripped Sakura in her arms as she stood. She held onto her daughter with frustration and anger. If she was a teddy bear, everything would be alright, but she wasn't. She was holding onto her daughter pretty hard for her to squirm.

"Serenity, let go of Sakura." Her name seemed to roll off his tongue.

Serenity furrowed her eyebrows, "Wha?"

She looked at the little girl in her arms before letting her go. The child's face was turned a bright red from the lack of oxygen she was getting from her mother's grip. "Sorry Saku."

Sakura choked before she spoke, "It's alright mommy. You know," She turned around to face her mother, "If you really don't like him being here, we can call security. . ." she paused before she smirked.

Seto essentially heard the pause. If she was like him, he defiantly heard the smirk forming on her face slowly.

"We could just call uncle Mokie and tell him to beat him up!" The little girl chuckled like a mad man. But instead of an evil laugh it turned out to be a small giggle that escaped her lips while Serenity grinned down on her.

"I don't think that sounds like a very bad idea." Serenity looked up in time to see Seto's face change to dismay.

"What?! You can't. Serenity please don't."

"Then why are You HERE?!"

The voice echoed off the walls before settling down again. Both of the adults turned to the little girls standing between them.

Sakura huffed before answering; "Well?" she tapped her little foot waiting impatiently for the tall male to answer the girl's question.

"I wanted to see my family ag-"

"DON'T!"

Serenity burst like a balloon. "Don't you dare say family!"

Sakura was taken aback at her mother's outburst. AS well as Seto, being the husband. Normally it was him that had all the anger, which he let out over the phone at any employee that disturbed him or couldn't do their work right. It seemed like he always did everything himself. I guess you could say, "Don't let other people do your work."

"You don't know anything of what I have been through! YOU WEREN'T HERE SO I TOOK OVER! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO SAY THAT WE ARE A FAMILY AND NEVER WILL!" Serenity pointed a finger at Seto in pure rage and disgust.

Sakura stepped back in shock at her mother. She had never acted this way. Never. If she was yelling at this man, then he must be bad news. But who knows for sure? No one.

Sakura took another step before her eyes became watery. "Mommy, please stop." It had come out as a whisper.

Serenity didn't hear her.

"IF YOU EVER SAY THAT I AM YOUR FAMILY, YOU'RE WRONG SETO! JUST PLAIN WRONG!"

Sakura's tiny lip trembled. Seto noticed the little girl in utter dread. Before he could do anything her eyes had cast in his direction and met his eyes. They showed nothing but pure abhorrence towards him.

But they didn't even know him. They have no idea what he went through the last five years. It was wholesome misery. Misery, being alone. Misery, being with out Serenity. Misery, being with out his family. Misery, with out love.

Seto snapped out of it and sprinted towards his wife. He engulfed her with his arms before she could speak again. He pressed his body into hers and let their body warmth exchange for a moment.

Utterly surprised Serenity tensed and abruptly shut her mouth.

Sakura watched the scene while she held back her tears and stopped trembling. What was this man doing? No one shall hug her mother with out HER permission!

The little girl stomped her foot!

Two adults turned in her direction. "Ahem! What are you doing mister?! That is MY mom that you are hugging!" Her faced scrunched before Seto stepped back but still held Serenity in his arms.

Sakura arched an eyebrow before Seto turned towards Serenity, "Please, just read my journal and after you can decide what to do. You can throw me out or keep me here and help me. Just please read the journal first and then decide."

Not knowing what to do, the auburn woman nodded her head in agreement. "Just don't do anything rash Seto."

He smirked before nodding to her statement.

A light bulb just went off in the blue eyed girl. Her eyes went wide as she watched her mom and . . .

"Daddy?"

Serenity and Seto both turned to the little girl. Seto eyes became watery as he looked down upon her. He let go of Serenity and kneeled before the little girl in one swift moment.

If she has said what he though she said. . .then would that mean. . .?

"What did you call me?" His voice was lost in his own throat. Joy overwhelmed his senses before his daughter could speak.

* * *

Chika – So, what'd ya think?!

FaViewers:

**pink-strawberries** – thanx for the compliment! And I'd like to say to all my fans out there…nah jk I won't go into a speech, but I hope to hear from ya again

**vendred13** – I wouldn't know from serenity's POV, even though I am writing the story, they all have their own minds, I guess you can say. And I guess Sakura would have a problem with someone that she doensn't even know show up on their front door. Aren't I right? Lol

**marikandcloe** – LOL – go marik! I love you already for destroying tea's friendship book….::cough:: ahem, well if you had someone die that was very close to you, then come back for five day. And you have to help them stay that way, what would your reaction be? Gives you something to think about huh?

**Princess Yunariana** – well here's your update, I hope you like it!

**setoxserenity-4ever** – I know how you feel! I felt like laughing through this whole chapter cuz of how cute their daughter was!

**XxXToraXxX** – Glad you could make it here from ! – That's good to hear that you'll keep reading. And I'll get straight to Friends of Forever after I am done with the chapter, I promise!

**Alannastar** – to tell you the truth, I didn't expect Kaiba to be so nice, considering his real personality. But I am working on a NEW personality for this guy!

**Nightmare** – here's ur update, hope you liked it! Ps: nightmares give me the shivers!

**SetoSerenity Forever** – I am glad you loved it, just don't cry while leaning over the keyboard….the circuits don't do well with water!


	7. Day I

**Chapter 7**

**_Five Dayz: Day I

* * *

_**

"I said Daddy. . ."

Seto couldn't believe his ears! His own pride and joy had called him something he never would have thought to be used while he was alive!

It was a miracle.

Certainly, if there was a god, Seto would be thanking the heavens right now.

The brunette gazed at his daughter as water filled up in his eyes. A lone tear escaped from his left cerulean eye and traveled towards the ground which was its definite goal. Seto had blinked the tear away before embracing the five year old child….

((A/n: I got a question asking how old the child was. If you notice in the first and second chapters it says that Sakura is five. Because Five years have passed…getting my flow? Lol!))

The little girl did nothing but tense up from the stranger that she called "daddy" just a minute ago.

Boy was she confused.

She hesitated before embracing the man holding her. It felt as if he didn't wasn't going to let go any time soon, so why not hug him back? Right? Sakura took a moment and breathed in deeply. He smelled of light cologne and the breeze of a rain forest mixed. It was odd, but considering that _he _is dead . . . you could guess he smelled good for the deceased male and all he has gone through.

Sakura pushed that from her mind.

The two had held each other for a minute or two before Seto had pulled back to get a good look at his daughter. His eyes seemed to pour out all emotion as Sakura held his gaze for a few seconds before she blinked. The little auburn girl tried to curl her lips into a comforting smile before she threw herself at the older man.

"Daddy! Please don't leave again!"

_It's as if she knows me . . . _

Seto ground his teeth together to keep from crying into the little girls shoulder and silky hair. The male had clenched his eyes closed along with the girls before he opened them again to see Serenity standing a few feet in front of them.

He looked up at her with sincerity written allover his face.

The single parent turned her gaze towards the ground before she closed the gap that was hollowing the area between her daughter, Seto, and herself. She kneeled next to the two in time to see Sakura's head pop out of Seto's strong arms and look at her.

Serenity hesitated before agreeing with a brief nod that was so small you wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't continue to stare. She finally knew what was right once it clicked. The scene with Seto and Sakura . . . it somehow awakened the inside of her.

She finally realized she was acting childish and had no sincerity with it at all. She always forgave someone. No matter what they did or who they were.

That was how she fell in love with the man holding her daughter.

That was how she fell in love with Seto Kaiba.

Sakura pulled back slightly while Seto let go completely. He stared at Serenity with Sakura doing the same thing. The three knew what was needed to be done.

"All the files are on the laptop . . . Every single day that passed, I wrote. Everything that you need to know is on the database."

Serenity nodded and stood up.

She turned towards the laptop still on the desk and walked towards it with Sakura and Seto slowly in tow.

Before Serenity took her spot in the chair at the computer, she whispered to the brunette, "Maybe you should take Sakura somewhere . . . while I do this?"

Seto nodded, but before he could answer, a little _someone_ interrupted, "What?! Moooooom . . ." The little girl groaned. "Do you really think that this grown man, that has been dead for all my life, can walk around here and know where everything is?!" her little voice sounded stern.

There was a blanket of silence for a couple of seconds before the little girl caught her breath and spoke again, "Now . . . that we have all that cleared . . . come with me, Mr. Kaiba."

Serenity took in a breath, "Oh my . . . I certainly know where she got her personality from . . ."

A chuckle could be heard from Serenity as Seto looked dumbfounded at the little girl. Well, his daughter to be exact. But the second Serenity spoke, Seto decided to say something also, "Well I know where she got her good looks from also." He looked at Serenity as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked.

Seto's answer was as simple as making cereal for breakfast. "Me." Serenity narrowed her eyes in annoyance and humor. Of course Seto had humor and sarcasm behind the word or else Serenity might have pounced him then and there. She might have done that if there wasn't a kid in the room also, but doing that to a dead man might not be a good idea anyways. She didn't know what kind of power Seto had. Who knows? If he could freeze someone with his glare, then he might be able to kill someone with the glare while being dead.

Serenity shook her head while Sakura walked up to her father. She held out her tiny hand to Seto as he looked down at the girl. He smiled before he took his child's hand and left the room with the little girl in lead.

The auburn woman watched them leave the room as she turned back to the online screen of the laptop. It took her a while before she located Seto Kaiba's personal journal. She, obviously, clicked on the link the read "Day I". Can it get any obvious than that?

The link automatically came up and filled the screen. She scrolled and glanced at the page of the first day. It almost ended abruptly, but of course it continued in different links all the way up to day _five._

((Is it a coincidence that the number five keeps popping up?))

* * *

**- SK Journal - **

_I keep telling myself "It's nothing", but is it really that?_

_I hadn't realized it until now. My Serenity has finally shown with light and is my angel. Not only will I be a father, but I will have the opportunity of having a child in my care. And as I have said, my past is in my past and will never resurface until now. I haven't looked back at Gozoburo in anticipation of this moment. Occasionally Serenity will bring him up, but I'd usually ignore the comment of what she had to say. It was cold, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her what happened until a couple of days before we got married. _

_That was almost nine months ago. _

_Currently, I have put the past behind me. And it will be buried with me until the day I die. But I am not so sure anymore. Recently I have been having dreams. I keep telling myself that I am hallucinating, but every time I wake up it seems like what happened in my dream, happens the next day. _

_Right now was one of them. I dreamt this moment in time. _

_Somehow I think this is connected with something I didn't want to remember. My past. The fear of having something ripped from the inner sides of Mokuba and me as children has resurfaced for my own child. For the first time in my life I am having the burden of actually being scared. Not for me. Not for my company. But for my family. I am terrified at having the image of having my child grow up without a father._

_I can't explain what might happen or what is happening to me. But I realize that I may no longer have the life I wanted. I feel like it is being taken away from me everyday that is passing. _

_I can't bear to reason that this has to do with some kind of magic. And I can't bear to reason with the fact that I am having dreams of my future. But what I fear most is that my future doesn't have me in it. _

_The thought of that is unbearable. Insufferable to almost tell Serenity of my own mishaps. But I can't. I can't bring her down with me with my own burden. I'm afraid that I may never see my sweet wife again. For I know that someone has wanted revenge and is willing at all costs to get it. _

_As I have spoken before, these dreams are almost like premonitions. But I am not so sure of that also. These dreams or whatever you want to call it have been waking me for almost a fortnight straight. They keep showing how my life might end and what might happen the next day. But as I near my own devastation, the future comes clearer each night that passes. _

_I have followed my own fate. And it's telling me that I only have five days left from tomorrow. For the fifth, I may be gone._

_Sunday, August 11, 1999 – 11:56 P.M._

-

Serenity blinked while tears were welding up in her eyes. She slowly exited the page and clicked the next link in days.

She had no idea what he was going through.

* * *

Chika: HEY YA"LL! I guess you could say I updated faster this time? Sorry if I didn't! PLEEEZ REVIEW! 

Thanx for the review FaViewers:

**Nightmare **

**GoldenStar**

**setoxserenity-4ever**

**Princess Yunariana**

**Alannastar** (i got many from u! thanx!)

I'm sorry if I missed anyone . . . if I did tell me and I will revise this Chapter for you.

(click button below to review)

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	8. Brothers

Key-

_Thoughts of a character

* * *

_

**Chapter 8  
****_Five Dayz: Brothers_**

Serenity truly didn't know what was happening to her husband. If she didn't know better she could have said she was blind. Although she almost was. So let's not go there. While trying to stray from the current problem another one arose. For a second she thought she heard some footsteps coming towards the door of the room. Thinking it was her imagination, _Seto and Sakura couldn't be back so soon. _She ignored it. Before clicking on the next link she had the inspiration of looking up. Feeling compelled to do so, she did. Her honey eyes glanced up and noticed that the door was still closed. But the feeling seemed to grow stronger. It was almost too unbearable to look away. Her eyes became fixed on the two oak doors that sat across the room. It felt like an hour passed before she exhaled. Or blinked. But she still gazed at the door. It was hypnotizing her and there was no way to stop it. Well there was. And that was to look away, but her second conscience was telling her not to.

((Is it even possible to have a second conscience?))

After a minute or two she looked away. The auburn woman was about to click on the next link before the door slammed open. A _very_ angry CEO stood in the door. His eyes flashed a cold warning. Don't-ask, was readable on his face. Serenity gulped. Never in her whole life had she experienced the aura of the steaming young male before. Nope. Never. She took a deep breath before gaining her strength to ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk? TALK!" Serenity gulped again.

"**The only thing I want to talk about is why the heck aren't you helping!" **(Some arm movements)** "I had two meetings to go to and then a virus caught Kaiba Corp systems! I had to evacuate every dang employee so I could extinguish the worm before I even had enough time to get into the main frame! And that wasn't even half of it! The hacker has everyone of Kaiba Corporation's passwords!" **the male huffed in anger before finishing, "And now the hacker, which was caught and dealing with the police right now, has the codes to all the files of my company." Eyes flashed onto Serenity's panic stricken ones. What could she do? Yes she did help him, but that wasn't part of the contract or _agreement_ to watch for violations in Kaiba Corporation. That was all _Mokuba's _job.

He continued, but more relaxed from the explosion, "He could have given it to his buddy or something." The male closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Well," the red head started, "what you need or seems like you need, is to have one relaxing massage . . . perhaps a warm bath?" Serenity tried to sound sincere, but the look that Mokuba was giving off was too overwhelming.

Mokuba snapped his yes open, "You're kidding me right?" The male took a deep breath while placing his hand on his hip.

Serenity shook her head, "Nope."

Mokuba threw his head back. It was as if he was laughing but no sound gave off the walls. He was really irritated.

"Mok, maybe you should just take a relaxing walk. That always helped Se-" Serenity stopped. Mokuba's head peered at her direction. He stared at the auburn. As long as he has known the girl sitting in front of him, she had never mentioned Seto Kaiba, her husband, so freely. It was almost like he was alive and never ceased that fateful day.

The younger of the two stared at the other silently. Mokuba was expecting something else. Before Serenity could open her mouth towards the younger Kaiba, the walking-dead ambled through the door himself. Serenity quickly shut her mouth. Her eyes widened. Mokuba had his hands on his hips.

"Serenity, I heard some yel-" Seto cut off. He stood in mid-step while hovering in the doorframe of the room. His eyes locked onto the stranger's back. His eyes narrowed. Kaiba's eyes looked up and down the male. His hair was cut short but held the messy look of a teenager. The shade of the man's hair was black. Almost like-

"Mokuba, maybe you should just lay down……" Serenity looked scared. When she spoke it resembled someone who had seen a ghost.

Seto's eyes broadened. _This couldn't be…_ "No….Seren, please tell me this isn't…"

"Serenity, are you ok?" "Serenity please tell me. It's not him…" "Ren? Answer me." "Serenity, answer me."

"Stop! Please! No more questions." The girl brought her hand to her face. She massaged her eyes and then looked back up at the two gentlemen. Mokuba looked perplexed, while Kaiba looked astonished.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

The little girl smiled at me innocently. _How can someone of her taste kindly accept me? _I stared at her unblinkingly. Before I could say anything I felt something in my hand. I glanced towards it. I couldn't help but be surprised. This little girl, my daughter, held my hand. I smiled. I couldn't stop it. And I couldn't believe it either. This child was _my_ daughter. And she looked like Serenity in so many ways. But she defiantly held my personality when she became somewhat angry. Maybe it was just me, but she defiantly inherited my blue and intimidating eyes. 

I felt a gentle tug towards the door. Before I knew it, she was leading me out the entrance.

Everything was kept the same. Not a thing was touched expect for the occasional picture or two. It was like I never even left the mansion in the first place.

We both left Serenity in the room so she could finish the journals I wrote.

"This is the bathroom…" Sakura showed me a room. It had extravagant countertops of silver and hoary sinks. The tub and toilet were white with silver somehow engraved into it. Like lining. And then the shower was a solid silver with black engraved into it. Everything held the outline of a rose. A single one. "My bathroom to be exact." I tried to smile, but it wouldn't come out. I thought that a girl's bathroom would be filled with the color pink. Or maybe that was just me? After all, Serenity has a pink robe because I said no to the towels that she wanted to buy. (I shuttered). Another tug led me out of the bathroom.

A few feet.

"And this is my room." I noticed it was right across from Mokuba's old one. I looked inside to find an ordinary room. Everything seemed to be blank except for the occasional poster of a Blue Eyes. Strange. What is a Blue Eyes doing in her room?

Sakura seemed to want to answer my question before I spoke it.

"Blue Eyes was my Dad's favorite. I didn't know until a few months ago that he held the same eyes I have. No one told me much about my father," the little girl let go of my hand and continued her story while walking to the middle of the room. _What was with the third person . . . I am right here._ "But there was always one thing that I knew about him. I knew that he was the only one that could bring my mom to smile through her hardships. And Serenity was the only one that could make _him _smile." Her back was facing me. She turned around and glanced at me before taking a turn to her left and walking to her oak dresser. "Mom never told me anything about Dad. Only Uncle was brave enough to say little things about him when Mom was never home or around. It was a miracle that he even got away with it." Sakura reached up and grabbed a small card from the desk. She held it to her chest. "There was only one thing that made my dad happy. Besides the fact that he had a wife by his side, he held only _five_ treasures close to his heart." Blue eyes closed before a hesitant inhale was taken into the five-year-old's lungs. They opened and stared at me. I was stunned. I couldn't say anything as she spoke each word. I watched as she took a step towards me. It was uncertain at first but soon she was taking them quicker with each stride. "Five treasures. The first was my mother. The second was his younger brother." Her steps became slower as she came closer to me. "The third was his daughter that wasn't yet born into this world." My eyes became watery.

How could she just stand there and talk as if I never left?

"The fourth was Love." She took a step and stood right before me. She was so tiny and fragile and yet her personality wouldn't let the biggest bolder get through her brick wall she built. She was strong. And here I was breaking down. "And the fifth . . ."Sakura looked down at her hands on her heart. She silently lifted it up to me, "Was his Blue Eyes White Dragon." She had me figured out. I know that in her heart, she knew me. She knew me very well.

Sakura's little hands were filled with three little cards. Each one held the magnificent and portraying dragon that represented myself.

I stared at the cards in aw. I haven't seen one in years. I got down on my knees while the tears were slowly filling up my eyes. I couldn't believe it. They were the old cards that were given to me by my younger brother; Mokuba (1).

Kneeling in front of Sakura I stared at the cards held out to me.

"They are yours Daddy." My eyes widened. I couldn't possibly touch them. After all, I am not really here. I am a deceased man standing in front of my daughter. "I know what you might be thinking….just try anyway. There is no thought in _not_ trying." Maybe I should just . . .

I reached out to touch them.

Noises came from down the hall.

"The hacker has every one of Kaiba Corporations passwords!" I narrowed my eyes. _Who the heck is that?_

"Sakura stay here." I stood up.

"What? No!"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay."

Her face contorted. She scrunched her face and furrowed her eyebrows. Crossing her arms she replied, "Where you go, I go."

_Wisdom, Courage and Stubbornness. Hmmm. _"No." Without a second thought, I quickly ran out the room. Where Serenity was now I bet the person was with her. Running down the hall at a sprit, the door came into view. Some voices were audible but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I ran to the doorframe and stopped immediately. Serenity stood at the desk. Right where I left her, but that leaves only one other person in the room. I stared at the male's back. _Who the heck is he? And what does he want? _It didn't occur to me that this man could be my relative. I noticed that he had black hair and that it was short . . . Shorter than I remember, but it wasn't until Serenity replied, "Mokuba, maybe you should just lay down."

I stared at Mokuba. This wasn't my brother . . . He was smaller, and he was my _little _brother. Not some lean and over six feet standing CEO of Kaiba Corp. That was supposed to be me.

Serenity's words had to sink in. Wait….Did she just say _Mokuba?_

My eyes widened. _This couldn't be…_ "No….Seren, please tell me this isn't…"

"Serenity, are you ok?" "Serenity please tell me. It's not him…" "Ren? Answer me." "Serenity, answer me."

"Stop! Please! No more questions." The girl brought her hand to her face. She massaged her eyes and then looked back up at the two gentlemen. Mokuba looked perplexed, while I probably looked astonished.

If truth can be told, I couldn't believemy eyes.

* * *

The room went silent. Serenity stood there with her hands on her hips. _He can't see him. He can't see him. He-_

"Mokuba, really you should-" Serenity cut herself off. Was it her or was something missing? The empty atmosphere was quiet. Not like it usually was. Maybe some music in the background will do later, but now? It was quiet. Too quiet. Something _was _missing. Or rather, not _there_ at the apparent moment. Honey-eyes widened! "Where the heck is _my _daughter!" She practically yelled it. Her eyes came in contact with Kaiba's. He was standing in the doorway. Their eyes clashed. Seto wasn't the one to usually fear something. _He _was usually feared. But at the moment the fire in his wife's eyes were too much for him. He gulped. All he could do was stand in the doorway and pretend that everything was fine. Although he knew that everything was fine, he wasn't showing it. And each passing millisecond that he didn't show it, Serenity began to worry more and more. She couldn't have something else happen to her after what happened to her five years ago.

Was it just him, or was Serenity really staring at the doorway like there was someone standing in it? Mokuba wondered. He didn't know what to do, but his sister was beginning to scare him. She has been staring at the same spot as if expecting someone to appear out of the blue. Or out of thin air. Whichever one works best. He was about to shake his head when Serenity suddenly moved towards him. Mokuba stared at her, "Serenity, I'm sure she is fine."

"No. No Mokuba. I don't think so." She took another step. The auburn broke into a run towards the door. Mokuba seeing the sudden change in her expression moved out in front of her. He stopped and held her by the shoulders.

"What is **wrong **with you! You have been acting strange every since I got here. From the moment I walked through the door to this very moment! Serenity, what the heck is going on? I deserve to know!" He looked straight into her eyes. "And don't tell me its nothing."

She stared back. Serenity couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And yet in the back of her mind it kept whispering, "_No . . . No. . . No . . . . Don't tell him_." She focused on his now clear and sharp eyes. They were penetrating hers. As if she'll break any moment and he was waiting for the precise instant. Beads of sweat suddenly appeared on the red head's face. What was she thinking of keeping something like this from him? It's almost going insane. _His_ brother was standing in the doorway. And yet he didn't know that his own flesh and bone was located right behind him. The thought of telling him suddenly crossed her mind. What if he couldn't undergo the pressure? What if he thought she was crazy? What if he turned around and was able to see him? What if he started to not to trust her anymore? What if he took Sakura away from her? What if she was really crazy?

A whole bunch of "What if" came up. And not one of them could be answered until she did the right thing.

And only one choice could make the path of the future.

Could she tell him?

Or let him stay in the dark?

Serenity opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Sakura stared at the doorway. Her father disappeared a minute ago. He really wasn't expecting her to stay here, now did he? What was he, her father? 

A grin appeared on the little girls face.

He was her father. Seto Kaiba was her father.

_I have a dad._

She actually had someone to talk about now. Instead of holding her mouth shut with her friends when it came to their family, especially dads, she would clamp her lips closed and wouldn't open them.

She didn't know her father. What could she say about him? All but, "He was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. five years ago."

Suddenly Sakura didn't want to stand there anymore. She could never stand still anyways. Glad Seto doesn't know because he'll be seeing his daughter in about a minute or two. The little girl turned towards the door. Well it's either now or never. Although it will be, grounded or not grounded, for not obeying. _Oh well,_ Sakura shrugged her little shoulders and headed towards the door. She reached the doorway in time to hear, "What is **wrong **with you!" Sakura questioned the voice for a second before heading in the direction of it. It sounded like dad's, but younger. _Uncle Moke _(2)! A smiled appeared on the child's face. She picked up the pace towards her mother's domain.

**An Aroma filled the air.**

Sakura turned. Her eyes widened. The little girl squealed, "Ahhhheee!" She ran towards the stairs at the end of the hall. Without noticing a door wide opened with three adults inside. Sakura quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mokuba, I don't know how to tell you thi-" Serenity stopped in mid sentence. 

"Ahhhheee!"

"What was that?" Serenity glanced at Seto's questioning face. His voice that could only be heard by her, spilled into her ears.

"Sakura," breathed Serenity. She glanced at Mokuba. "Where is she?" her voice became anxious.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was yesterday." Mokuba answered a little too matter-of-factly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Serenity wriggled out of Mokuba's grasp. She ignored Mokuba's question and ran out of the room.

Mokuba huffed. "Why does she always do that? Whenever I ask her a question?" His shoulders sagged and found the chair behind the desk an interesting place to sit. And relax. He strained his neck from side to side. Surely his work hasn't been getting to him that much. Mokuba leaned over the desk and put his elbows on the surface. Digging into his hands he sighed. Work really was getting to him. How can he let it do that? "I need a vacation."

Seto stared at his younger brother. Not moving his eyes trailed up and down his figure. He had let Serenity run out of the room. He knew Sakura was safe. But silently he watched as Mokuba tried to let out all his frustration. The young male walked over to the desk and sat down. He looked so different. Yes his hair was shorter. But he no longer looked like the little boy that he, Seto Kaiba, had partially raised. While staring at Mokuba he noticed that he held bags underneath his grey-sharp and hazy eyes. Kaiba took a step forward. Even though Mokuba wasn't able to see him, it was almost like Seto never died. And they were back to the old ways of just handing out in each other's rooms. Kaiba had to let the thin smile play his lips as he remembered a fourteen year old sprint into this very room.

"_BIG BROTHER!" Kaiba had to step back from his desk as he was tackled by the teen. Seto took a few steps back to keep from falling over. _

"_Hey Moke. What have you been doing?" Kaiba let his hand fall all top of the youngest boy's hair. He threaded his fingers through the silky locks._

"_What do you think?" both laughed. Really it was a stupid question for Seto to ask. He knew pretty well what Mokuba was doing. Of course, he had to ground him from it a week ago for not doing his homework. But once he did, it was back to the old same routine again. Come home from school. Do homework. And then beat any new scores on the Xbox, game cube or PS2. Oh and lets not forget the new virtual game system and DDR. _

"_Ok, Ok, I get it now." Kaiba slowed down to a small chuckle. Mokuba looked up at his older brother. It was nice to actually see a smile on his face. It was just like old times. Before their parents died. The raven-haired kid let go of Seto and looked him in the face while taking a step back. _

_Mokuba smiled, "Can we hang out today?" he put on his best pouting face. _

"_Sorry kid. Promised Serenity I'd go out with her after I finish my work here." He motioned to the paperwork on the desk. _

"_Oh, OK." Mokuba's downcast face made Seto rethink. _

"_You can stay here until I finish. Maybe have small talk while I finish some paperwork."_

"_YES!" Mokuba jumped up in the air. Just at that moment, the teen turned towards the bed and belly-flopped it. Kaiba stood wide eyed. That must have hurt. It was a waterbed. Right before Kaiba turned towards the stack of papers he heard a muffled, "Owwwwww."_

Mokuba had the weirdest feeling. It was like someone was watching him. And yet, when he looked up, no one was in the room with him. A sudden morbid thought came over him. He was sitting at his older brother's desk. With his old laptop sitting right in front of himself. However, his older brother is nowhere to be found.

Wait . . .

Laptop? _That was lost in the crash._ "How did-" Mokuba stopped and stared at the screen. A bunch of links were labeled Day I, Day II, and all the way to up to Day VI. What was this? Some kind of journal? Mokuba reached out to the laptop. He used the mouse to click "Day I." The screen changed.

Before he read the page, his eyes widened.

The first sentence held, "- SK Journal -"

Deciding he wasn't intruding on anything, he decided to read what was there.

**- SK Journal - **

_I keep telling myself "It's nothing", but is it really that?_

_I hadn't realized it until now. My Serenity has finally shown with light and is my angel. Not only will I be a father, but I will have the opportunity of having a child in my care. And as I have said, my past is in my past and will never resurface until now. I haven't looked back at Gozoburo in anticipation of this moment. Occasionally Serenity will bring him up, but I'd usually ignore the comment of what she had to say. It was cold, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her what happened until a couple of days before we got married. _

_That was almost nine months ago. _

_Currently, I have put the past behind me. And it will be buried with me until the day I die. But I am not so sure anymore. Recently I have been having dreams. I keep telling myself that I am hallucinating, but every time I wake up it seems like what happened in my dream, happens the next day. _

_Right now was one of them. I dreamt this moment in time. _

_Somehow I think this is connected with something I didn't want to remember. My past. The fear of having something ripped from the inner sides of Mokuba and me as children has resurfaced for my own child. For the first time in my life I am having the burden of actually being scared. Not for me. Not for my company. But for my family. I am terrified at having the image of having my child grow up without a father._

_I can't explain what might happen or what is happening to me. But I realize that I may no longer have the life I wanted. I feel like it is being taken away from me everyday that is passing. _

_I can't bear to reason that this has to do with some kind of magic. And I can't bear to reason with the fact that I am having dreams of my future. But what I fear most is that my future doesn't have me in it. _

_The thought of that is unbearable. Insufferable to almost tell Serenity of my own mishaps. But I can't. I can't bring her down with me with my own burden. I'm afraid that I may never see my sweet wife again. For I know that someone has wanted revenge and is willing at all costs to get it. _

_As I have spoken before, these dreams are almost like premonitions. But I am not so sure of that also. These dreams or whatever you want to call it have been waking me for almost a fortnight straight. They keep showing how my life might end and what might happen the next day. But as I near my own devastation, the future comes clearer each night that passes. _

_I have followed my own fate. And it's telling me that I only have five days left from tomorrow. For the fifth, I may be gone._

_Sunday, August 11, 1999 – 11:56 P.M.

* * *

_

What the heck? Was this some kind of joke? It was sickening.

Reading about Gozoburo brought back some untainted memories. He almost shuttered at the thought.

Kaiba watched his brother read the link. The brunette stood right behind his younger brother. Kaiba said nothing. It was time that his brother was told some things. He was older now. A small smile played Kaiba's thin lips. He had no clue how old his brother was. Well let's see, he was fourteen five years ago…

"How old are you now?" It was the truth. He really didn't know.

"Nineteen."

Both stood utterly silent.

* * *

TBC 

I thought it might have been a good place to stop. How about you? Well I know it has been a while pleez don't kill me.

(1) – I know for sure that Mokuba drew Kaiba a BEWD for luck and most of all courage during the hardships of their stepfather. While they were younger they had a bond. I just wanted to put that in there to show that Kaiba is ­not a cold hearted jerk.

(2) - Aw yes…Uncle Moke. You are probably wondering, "What the heck is this!" Well, it's the new nickname. I didn't want to say "Mokie" because that would defiantly bring up some terrible memories for both brothers. And Mokuba wasn't quite what I was looking for. So, I used what was left.

FaViewers: 

**Princess Yunariana** – sorry I didn't get it out sooner

**Princess Seren** – I hope you still find interest in this story. I know how you wanna know what happens, but I can only go so fast for updating.

**kiyoshi-wheeler** – Thank you! I feel so honored! I am glad you found my story, now if you could tell others – nah jk! Gotta have a sense of humor! Lol. Well, I hope I made everything in this chapter seeable. Or imaginable at least. If I didn't, please tell me and I will make some changes!

**Alannastar** – Thank you! I have read a lot of fanfictions out there, and sometimes I don't like the way Kaiba acts. So if you could do me a little favor….would you tell me when Kaiba is out of character. I would appreciate it, because I don't want to make him so nice where it's not him. And I don't want to make him evil either. – Thankies for the review though!

**setoxserenity-ever** – In your list? Sorry kinda confused there. Oh! Wait are you talking about the list of faviewers….? Kay, call me blonde, but it's the truth! – thanx for reviewing!

**pink-strawberries** – I hope you found happiness in this chapter. Along with mystery….if I were you…I'd be asking myself "where did Sakura and Serenity go?" ja ne!

**Sakura** – I hope it tempts you to read and read and read…hahah! Nah jk…but I do hope you keep finding interest in it.

**GoldenStar **– well this one is DEFINITELY being appreciated! Lol – thankies for the review!

**I would gladly accept any _new_ reviews for this chapter, or recent ones! – Thankies!**


	9. Day II

I never really told you how old Serenity, Mokuba or Kaiba was. So I might want to do that now huh?

Serenity: 22  
Kaiba: 24  
Mokuba: 19

Now if you really look at the numbers they really don't make sense. I don't like Serenity as a fourteen year old. So I made her older. And I certainly didn't like it if she was married at sixteen. So I did it at seventeen. If you ask me, I think the two rushed into things….

Come on! We can get 100 Reviews by chapter ten! I believe in us! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Five Dayz: Day II_**

"How old are you now?" It was the truth. He really didn't know.

"Nineteen."

Both stood utterly silent.

* * *

Kaiba stood speechless. If it wasn't for the humming of his laptop the room would have been nothing but silence. Neither one of them wanted to say or mention anything. It was a blinding moment. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. The one didn't know what to say to the other and vice versa.

The silence commenced.

* * *

Serenity cruised own the hall. She better not have had anything happened to Sakura. Or so help her, Seto would be dead a second time. Taking no time to look in each door she figured that Sakura might have been downstairs. She gave up walking and ran as fast as she could towards the stairs. Before she hit the first one an aroma hit her senses. _Of course…_ Serenity slowed her pace down the stairs and headed her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mokuba wanted to turn around. But he didn't want to face an empty room. Although at the same time, he wanted to greet the open and empty room with open arms. He didn't want to meet an empty room and decide that he didn't hear his brother. But in the back of his head he would know he would he heard. Or else he would never live it down if he did in fact hear him. And at the same time he wanted to whirl around and greet his brother. The one he _had _indeed heard leaning over his shoulder. He had two reasons and didn't know which one to choose. So the raven-haired male sat with contention and the itch to turn around and meet fate. Whether it was an empty room or his older brother. His _dead_ older brother. Maybe he could be a spirit or some vampire.

Mokuba slight shook his head. He didn't believe in that kind of super station. And his brother told him not to, although, he was interested in it during his younger years. IT still fascinated him today, but all of it was a bunch of rubbish (1). Seto had instructed him to stay away from things like vampires, werewolves, and other made up creatures like aliens.

The youngest smiled. He could still remember when Seto suddenly bounded into his room trying to tell him to go to bed at almost midnight. But the first book of the series Cirque Du Freak (2) had really caught his attention. He couldn't find the time to actually put it down! He couldn't wait until he got to the rest of the books. There were ten in all.

Mokuba kept his eyes on the book. They kept the same rhythm since the beginning: back and fourth. The swept over the pages like a hawk searching for his prey.

"_First, I saw his wrinkling hands holding the cage. Then his long red clothes. Then his cropped orange hair. Then his long ugly scar. And, finally his sharp toothy grin.  
It was Mr. Crepsley. The vampire.  
And he was smiling up at me!"_

"Mokuba! Get to bed- What are you doing!" Kaiba stood in the doorframe of his younger brother's room.

Mokuba seeing the anger evident in his brother's face shoved the book he was reading under his pillow, "Nothing." He shook his head, "Why would you think I was doing anything?"

"Your lamp is on. So you are up to something."

Being the genius that youngest was, had a cup of water on his night stand, "I turned it on to get a drink of water bro. I didn't mean to upset you." His eyes began to water with fake tears. Boy was he a good actor. Kaiba took the tears as real ones and hurried to Mokuba's side.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It's just that you have played this trick on me before and sometimes I don't even buy it. And I don't want to, but I do." Seto held his bother into his arms.

"Gosh Seto. You don't' even trust your fourteen year-old brother? I'm hurt." The kid sniffled into the shirt of his older brother.

"Sorry Moke."

Another sniff, "It's alright. I can live with a brother that doesn't love his younger one." The teen let go of Kaiba and fell on top of his pillows.

The guilt trip. It's what Kaiba hated most. He took a deep breath o keep from getting angry, "Mokuba, I'm sorry, and would you stop being so child-"

He was going to say "childish" before something caught his eyes. It came from underneath Mokuba's pillow. Kaiba slowly reached out and pulled on it. He stared at the contents in his hands. "Mokuba." Anger was evident. The teen was definitely in big trouble this time. It wasn't just big, but HUGE!

Mokuba slowly turned around on his pillow. "Heh…how did that get there?"

"I believe you shoved it under your pillow before I had time to open the door. And may I remind you, I told you to say away from vampire books. They give you nightmares."

"Silly me. But I do think I left I there from yesterday's events."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "You did the exact things yesterday Mokuba. This is no excuse to use today." Kaiba shoved the book into the trashcan before he walked out of the room, "You're grounded from **any**electronics until further notice." The door swiftly shut. It only left Mokuba on the bed with wide eyes and the book in the trashcan.

That meant doing homework all the time and no...(Gulp)…no computer, no video games, no television, no microwaves, no handheld games, no movies, no TV shows…the list goes on and on.

Mokuba growled before throwing himself on top of the pillows. At least he still had his book….that was waiting to be picked up from inside the trashcan. But going near it was disgusting. It had rotten banana peels thrown in there earlier today along with a left over melting ice cream cone and candy wrappers covered in slimy goo when Mokuba suddenly didn't like the candy anymore and spit them into the trash.

So in other words, Mokuba was doomed. Doomed from electronics until further notice. …and the best book in the world.

Mokuba, nineteen, smiled at the computer screen. Should he turn around and meet his fate. Maybe it was destiny telling him to turn around….But Seto never believe in that kind of stuff.

* * *

Serenity slowly walked across the floor towards the door of the kitchen. She didn't want to scare her daughter and yet she wanted to give her a fright for panicking her mother. Maybe just a small "boo" will do. The auburn women smiled. The sweet smell filled the air. She couldn't stand it any longer. Serenity burst through the doors, "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Serenity watched as Sakura dropped the chocolate cake in her hands to the floor and ran for the outside door. Serenity wanted to tell her that the door was actually closed…but Sakura found that out for herself.

The little girl scared in panic ran towards the open door. The glass was see-though and could instantly be mistaken for being wide open.

BAM!

Sprawled on the floor, Sakura slowly sat up. Serenity started laughing at the tactics of her daughter, "You should know that the door isn't open all the time! What is it? Your fifth?"

Sakura's face grew in anger, she stood and stared at her mom, "Eighth…" she looked away and realized that the cake she was recently eating was on the ground, "Aw...mom you made me drop my cake!"

The little girl stomped her way towards the fallen sweet and picked it back up. She turned towards her mother trying to show the pity and crestfallen face that she had.

That was before Serenity burst again. A bright red mark was seen on her forehead along with the chocolate smudge on her cheeks and lips.

* * *

Reaching up and clicking on the link, he exited, Day I. Mokuba stood and turned towards the door. It was better to forget his brother and leave him in the past. He's dead and never coming back. _That was before a hand landed on his shoulder_.

* * *

Serenity slowly walked up to her child and picked her up, "First we need to get you cleaned up." Serenity gently put her on the counter and turned to get a towel. Finding one by the sink. It was damp. Turning around she met Sakura's eyes on her. She smirked with a smile, "What!"

The little girl cocked her head to the side before she answered, "How did you meet daddy?"

Serenity's cheeks burned. How the heck did her daughter come up with that question! The red-headed girl walked forward and pressed the cold towel to her daughter's forehead.

"Ow! Mom, that hurts!" the little girl moaned.

"Be quiet and I'll tell you."

Sakura became silent.

Serenity took the towel off the girl's head before jumping onto the counter with her daughter. Sakura stayed silent as she watched her mother jump up next to her. Her blue eyes widened as she gazed at her mom. Sakura quickly glanced around the room. All three servants that were once in the room had quietly left. It was one of them that had baked the cake and iced it with extra chocolate icing. She had handed it to Sakura a minute or two before her mother had burst through the door.

Sakura looked back at her mom. A piece of cake was thrust into her face. Blue eyes widened as she took the cake in her bare hands.

"Mom, we need something to eat it with…or at least put it on something."

Serenity looked down at her daughter. It was then that Sakura noticed that Serenity had a piece of cake in her hands also, "Nope! Today, we eat it in style." The little girl smiled as she watcher her mom took a huge bite out of the cake.

Sakura squealed before doing the same thing.

* * *

Mokuba instantly turned around. Nothing met his eyes as he stared round the room in bewilderment. Maybe he had imagined the hand. But it wasn't that of an enemy grasp, it was a friendly and "I am here, turn around" grip. For a moment or two Mokuba stood there. His eyes became moist. More than anything he wanted his brother. He wanted him to comfort him in the time of need. But he's gone. Nothing more than a dead body six feet under. Nobody can save him…

A sigh escaped the male's lips. He just wanted to see his brother one more time before he left. But it never happened. It was because of Kaiba, that Mokuba had been the one at his niece's birth. Not the father.

If he could, the male wanted to break down and finally tell someone how he feels. Doesn't anyone care? And it's not the fact that Kaiba was gone, but Mokuba was the only one that believed he was murdered instead of a freak accident. So many people were after his older brother, it couldn't have been an "accident" that killed him. No. It was murder.

Kaiba stared at his brother. It was he, it was he that touched his shoulder, and yet when Mokuba turned around, he couldn't see anything. Why? Why can't Mokuba see Seto? He was standing right in front of him. Why couldn't he see his older brother? Sakura and Serenity both can see him. Originally it was supposed to be Serenity, but there was a change in plans. Maybe it was because it was a little kid. They are so innocent nothing can taint their soul. That might be the reason that Sakura could see Seto . . . But that doesn't make sense at why Mokuba can't.

"I'm sorry…" Kaiba whispered to Mokuba. He stood there and watched as his little brother did nothing but watched the glisten that started in his eyes.

Both stood standing in front of the other. Kaiba stared at Mokuba as he stared back. But in reality, Seto knew that he wasn't staring at him. He was staring into open air or the wall behind them. It would never bet he same. Kaiba felt as if he could burst into tears if he stayed here with Mokuba. He wanted embrace him and cry for his little brother. It sounded crazy, even for him, but it was the truth. The truth that eventually would never happen.

Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes. They glossed over as he stared into the eyes of his brother.

* * *

Serenity took another bite of her cake, "Well to begin-"

"Did you kiss him?"

Sakura stared at her mom; she opened her mouth and replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you kiss him on your first date?" she said in a rush.

Serenity sighed and chuckled at the same time, "Not exactly."

"Then what happened."

Serenity smiled warmly, "Well if a little someone would stop interrupting me, I think I would like to be able to start and finish without any interruptions!"

Sakura giggled, "Ok…my lips are sealed!" her hand swiped her mouth before she smiled back at her mom.

"Alright…well, I first saw your father at Battle City. He was a total jerk then."

The piece of cake Sakura was eating was spit back out, "MOM! That was rude!"

"I said no interruptions," Sakura sulked, "It's only the truth. But it's what made me like him more. I knew that there was something on the inside the he didn't want anyone else to know. So I wanted to fix that. But I soon realized that it was his family after we experienced Noah's Virtual World. It wasn't until then that I realized that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations was an orphan. Not to mention that he took over the company at fourteen and was able to get rid of his step-father. But his step-father was angry enough to come back and try to get revenge."

Serenity paused for a second.

"Let's not forget when he tried to convince me that Joey was in the hospital and tried to get me in his limo. It was his way of asking me out on a first date!" The auburn woman laughed out loud. She couldn't hold in any longer. Maybe if she could just actually help her husband, he'll be back. For real this time.

"Really! What did you do!"

"Well we got married didn't we?"

"Good point……ON with the first date!"

Serenity giggled before continuing.

* * *

Mokuba didn't know what to say. AT first he was just surprised but he wanted to think this wasn't reality and some crazed up dream that never should have happened. It was a nightmare with the invited light at the end of the tunnel. But should he really go for the source? He can't go back to the darkness and relive the past. And the only way was to go forward….

The young male lunged himself at the adult. His arms wrapped themselves around Kaiba's neck. Seto stood in amazement. Mokuba could see him. And hear him. It was a dream come true. All of it. First he was able to have a second chance at life. Then he was able to meet his wife and greet his daughter…_almost_ into open arms. They could be a happy family again. But somehow, Kaiba new it wouldn't last long. He only had five days to find out how he died and be freed from torment. Only then could he _possibly_ have a second chance at living among the life.

He was so cold. It was like he didn't have any warmth in him. Mokuba ignored that fact and hugged his dead brother.

* * *

"Sakura, I think its time to go upstairs now." The little girl nodded and jumped off the counter. Serenity did the same and raced her daughter up the stairs. The rest of the cake was left o the counter to eat later. The two bounded up the stairs like they were on sugar high. Well Serenity did, but Sakura was the real thing. She ran into the room of her father and mothers bedroom and stopped in the door frame.

Serenity did the same. They both stood and watched the two older brothers embrace each other.

It wasn't long until Kaiba had the guts to embrace his younger brother back. At least one person appreciates him for being home. Seto and Mokuba clenched their eyes closed to keep the tears from cascading down their cheeks. It wasn't long before they pulled away as Mokuba stared Seto in the eyes.

"How..?"

It barely came out as a whisper, but Seto was able to hear it none the less.

"I have been given a second chance and have only five days to reverse the effects. I need to find the person who did this to me…."

"So you were murdered…" Mokuba stared at Kaiba. His cold blue eyes softened, "I am not positive, but I know for sure that I wasn't an accident."

Mokuba breathed, "I knew it….How long do you have again?"

"Five days." Serenity finally approached the men in the room. Seto smiled as his wife appeared. His daughter soon came up behind her.

"UNCLE MOKE!" She ran towards Mokuba and launched herself at the male. He caught her and spun Sakura around before putting her back down on the ground.

"Hey Saku…how are you?"

She jumped up and down, "Fine! You've met daddy already!" Mokuba eyes widened but went back as soon as it had come.

Serenity spoke for the second time, "Mokuba have you read-"

"Yes he has. I watched him read it."

Mokuba turned to Serenity sheepishly, "Sorry I couldn't help it. It was just there, and I kinda looked and then clicked…and started reading. At first I thought it was a sick joke, but now I know it's real."

Seto stepped forward, "I need you both to read all of the journals….before tomorrow….we don't have much time."

Mokuba and Serenity nodded. Sakura stood in front of all of them. Looking back and forth; she figured that all of it was going in one ear and out the other for her. The next thing she knew, she saw her uncle and mom nodding. They started to stride over to the laptop as Kaiba stood where he was. The little girl walked up to him and took his hand, "We still need to finish that tour." She smiled as Seto looked down upon her with a glint in his eyes.

"Let's go..." Sakura nodded and led her father, once again, out the door.

* * *

Serenity and Mokuba were completely oblivious to the two that left. But out of the corner of the auburn's eyes she noticed them leave. She mostly ignored the two and was eager to get to the journals wrote by Kaiba. Mokuba motioned for Serenity to take as seat in the chair and did so. She quickly clicked on the link to "Day II" and waited eagerly for the link to upload.

Once it did she started to read with Mokuba over her shoulder.

**- SK Journal - **

_The same dream. It happens every night and I can't stand to keep it away from the one I love. But I have to; I don't want to scare Serenity. Especially with our baby due any day now. _

_I want to take the time and express what I have seen in my dreams at this very moment. _

_Every night it's the same. It starts with getting into a car. I can't tell if it's the limo or the car I drive privately. No matter what it is, I am always on the same road. Driving towards the town. I feel like everything is flashing before my eyes and yet I am happy and eager at the same time. I know something awaits me once I get out of the car. But the I do, I see my grave. I stand in front of it as if I am grieving for myself. But I always seem read the epitaph before I wake up: _

Seto Kaiba  
Beloved Brother, Father and Son.  
His soul will never die in our hearts.  
October 25, 1980 – August 16, 1999

_It's always the same…but new parts are added to it every time I go to bed and wake-up. Come to think of it, I haven't gotten a good night sleep for weeks. And I have noticed that today is the twelfth. That gives me four days not including today. I can't stand the thought. But I want to see my daughter before it ends. _

_Yesterday, before my wife had the time to react to Mokuba, I had interrupted and said no to his question. He hadn't even asked it yet. It wasn't because I knew what Mokuba was going to say, and knew what would happen if I let him go to his friends. I knew what they were doing. They were using him for our money. I couldn't stand the thought, which is why today I had the opportunity to finally tell him he couldn't see them anymore. The expression on my little brother's face almost tore me apart. I had to walk away before I broke down. It wasn't like me – being emotional. But I know that I won't be around a week from today. Seven days from now I'll be gone. And because of it, I've decided to make it the best for the ones I love. _

_Seems like this will continue tomorrow. Serenity just walked through the door. _

_Monday, August 12, 1999 – 7: 28 P.M.

* * *

_

(1) – I laughed as I wrote this. If you check out my other fanfic "Fiends of Forever" you could noticed it's a vampire fic.

(2) – I do NOT own this book or series. They belong to Darren Shan: the author.

FAVIWERS! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY (those with by their name, and others I still welcome! )

**SeToXsErEnItY-4eVeR** – O.o – holiday? I think I missed the joke…hehee, you might want to remind me….OH! gosh dang it..holiday..christmas/new year, wow I am way behind here…

**vendred13 –** What language were you using? It was interesting. And no I don't drink, and will I ever. It's evil, if I wanted to get that high feeling I'll sniff some vanilla candles. GOTTA love it! and about my age. I'll leave that confidental. But I want to ask…how old do you _think_ I am?

**StarWolf4 –** Did you really add me to your favs! (squeals) :cough:cough: well, I thank you very much!

**Coffee-time** – Oh wow. That is all I can say. And let me tell you, I felt inspired by you. I have been flamed before, and then I reciee this beautiful review! it made me sooo happy! You have no idea! I really thank you for the review and I am glad you found my story!

**Kitty and Kurry –** "You are a seek and tweested indiveedual" – come again? May I ask how? lol

**RoseGoddess874 – **your story "Music from the Heart" sounds really interesting I mgith add. So I guess I did check out your stories!

**Sango – **I meant it to be confusing. That's what makes the story interesting. To me anyways. Because if you look at it, Seto is with Sakura. And then a CEO walks in on Serenity…..how does that work?

**Alannastar –** thanx! And I tried to make Kaiba different. I didn't want him to be completely lovey dovey. But I don't want him to be cruel either. Do you get what I am saying? And I guess you know what happened to Mokuba huh? Were you expecting it?

**GoldenStar – **Well this is as ASAP as I could get it. And let me tell you, I wrote this in one day and then tried to edit it. Boy was that a long time! I could barely come up with the ideas for this one. Man I have major writer's block.

**AutumnisSetolover – **Don't cry! I don't want you crying! Although I almost did myself, but it will be happy in the end…well sort of. I haven't decided if Kaiba dies or not. What do you think?

**Diana Artemis Silvermoon – **Here's the next journal entry. I hoped you liked it and keeps you in suspense!

PLEASE REVIEW! And if you want – flames included! I need to know what you think. And ideas would great be appreciated!

**Come on! We can get 100 Reviews by chapter ten! I believe in us! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Day III & IV

**Sorry for the inconvenience. This time this chapter is up for good.**

Written by: Chika of the high Mts  
Revised 6/2/05 – updated 6/02/05 and 6/04/05

**Chapter 10  
****_Five Dayz: Day III, & IV _**

**- SK Journal -**

_I never realized how much I loved my wife until now. She means so much to me and yet I am leaving her like no care in the world. When will my life ever be normal again? _

_Today I experienced pain for the first time. Serenity caught me off guard on the phone while I was speaking rashly. I couldn't figure out what to say when she ran out of the room crying. It tore me. Deep inside my soul; it felt like it was being ripped out of my outer shell of a careless husband and brother….soon to be father. Sometimes I can't stand it anymore. The stress is getting to me more than ever. I tried to go after Serenity before she ran away again. Of course, she'd be at her brother's anyway so it was no problem. But when I started looking, she was nowhere to be found. I had already called Joey (you mock me now, just wait) to ask if he'd seen her. Of course I knew the answer, but the future plays out as the present. Everything has to be precise. That's why I looked in the Kitchen last. She seemed to like the chocolate cake that was made earlier this morning. She was still grumpy….but heck….sometimes I can't stand Serenity's mood swings like this. Even now she still gets them….it drives me up the wall! _

_Serenity, if you ever read this, I love you. With all my heart. No matter what I have said in this recording might be true, but I want you to know…since you may never get to hear it again…God Serenity I love you. I love you so much. You won't ever hear it again. Ever. That is why I am saying it now. _

Tears were flowing down the auburn's face. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Mokuba took the opportunity to rub her back before they both continued.

_Tuesday, August 13, 1999 – 8:56 A.M. _

It almost ended abruptly, but Mokuba immediately stopped rubbing Serenity's back and clicked on the next link. Neither one of them could tell what the next one could hold.

**- SK Journal -**

_One more day and I still can't take my mind off of it. All I can say is that my life is in the hands of my enemy. No longer will my family or I will be safe. I have enhanced my security for tomorrow so nothing will go wrong. But obviously something does. I still can't figure out what it will be. The facts are straight and what I have to do, but I can't figure out if it's the car alone that makes me a deceased man in the future. _

_For Serenity's safety I have prolonged the baby shower. I thought it might be better if she had it in a week or two instead of tomorrow. I can't help the smile right now. She kept asking me why, and yet I couldn't tell her. Not in a million years could I tell her, "Love. You'll be in labor tomorrow along with my death soon after." _

_What was I supposed to say? I left after that. No words could be spoken as I silently grieved for myself and my wife that would be alone. She'll be lonely without me. I wasn't only grieving for myself, but my brother too. Never in my whole life had I realized…I'll never see him again. _

_Wednesday, August 14, 1999 – 6:23 P.M. _

Mokuba stared at the screen. He already knew that Serenity was already finished with the manuscript. But it bothered him. Each journal was getting sorter and shorter each page with smaller sentences. Could something have happened? Thinking back on it, he never really realized how hard his brother was working. Earlier he read that he had enhanced the security, but what else did he do? By any means, _could_ he have stopped his own death? That's if he wanted to… After all he was having visions….

"I don't like it." Serenity's voice suddenly cut through Mokuba's thoughts.

"What?"

"I have a feeling and I don't like it."

Mokuba stared at her silently. Maybe it was the journal that was cutting into her deeper than it was supposed to. She was fine. Nothing to worry about. The raven-haired male reached over Serenity to click on the fifth and last journal entry. His fingers came in contact with the mouse, but Serenity's silken and pale hand swiped it away. He was about to retort when the look in her eyes told him to be quiet. Why was she acting this way? It was almost like she wasn't herself.

"Tomorrow. I want to read it tomorrow."

"But if we read it now, we _might_ be able to save my brother tomorrow." He paused. That would be impossible. No one can save somebody's life in less than twenty-four hours. It was inhuman. And yet, the doubt in the back of his mind kept him from saying he couldn't. He was a Kaiba after all and had all the money in the world to get anything. What was holding him back from searching now? All that was in the way was…Serenity. She was keeping him from doing his duties and has been for almost five years. But that wasn't the question. It was "why". He searched his mind to think of something. For the past five years he had been working at Kaiba Corporations. Keeping him from what he really wanted to do in life. Serenity was capable of handling the company. He had watched her many times when his brother was alive and working in his office. They worked together and it almost looked like she could have kicked Seto out of the room and taken over the stocks herself. Certainly Serenity wouldn't have gotten to great lengths to actually get rid of someone….?

* * *

Seto sat on the couch. Neither he nor Sakura wanted to walk around the house. They almost seemed exhausted. For Kaiba, it was. It seemed like he was loosing himself for every minute that passed. He soon knew the meaning of "old age." He had to huff at that thought. He daughter silently looked at him as she stared meaningless into his ice eyes. He of course wasn't paying any attention to the girl. He wasn't used to her being there.

"Kaiba?" her voice was quiet and unusal.

"What!" Kaiba snapped. It felt like his energy was slowly being drained. But how could this be? He had five days…His eyes widened. He came back yesterday. He gulped. He stared at the watch. He hadn't noticed the time until now. He had actually come back two days ago. This meant he only had three to go. If Mokuba and Serenity didn't help him fast he would be a goner and wouldn't be able to see his family ever again. Not to mention rest in peace. He at least _wanted_ the peace part. But definitely not the rest. He stared emotionless at the space in front o him. His daughter still not in his line of sight in his eyes.

Sakura soundlessly stared at her father. She had indeed called him by his last name. She meant to. She wanted to know what his reaction would be like. After all, she had heard him to be cruel. Cold-hearted. And nothing could stand in his way with his family and company. But that was before he met Serenity. So who says he can't be like that now? For an instant, she just wanted to know what he was like. Something inside of her was curious and before she knew it, she had already said his last name. But she didn't regret it. She knew now. She just saw a glimpse of him. A glance of his past. She actually got to see the outer core of her father. The _evil_ (is what she called it) side. It almost amazed her. He was so nice to her before and then when his mind and eyes are clouded with thoughts, he turns to frost. Like there was nothing to warm his insides, which was there before.

Kaiba still stared at the wall in front of him. It was more like the carpet and the space around his feet. But his mind raced with feelings. He could die a second time and no one would know. After he was to leave….he'd be forgotten….

Sometimes you have to keep things from the one's you love….

* * *

Mokuba was standing next to the seated red head now. Neither of them moved. Nor did they want to. Serenity was in her own world while Mokuba was in his. And the terrible thoughts were running though his mind. All the questions for some reason he thought _could_ be true. Never in his right mind had he considered that one of his family members could be an eradicator. It was almost unheard of. Mokuba took a step back from the chair. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She was almost an angel that wouldn't hurt a fly. Or would she? Maybe she was masking it. She was out for the money and then got Kaiba out of the way.

* * *

In anger, Serenity stomped up the stairs. Sakura was safely in her room sleeping. The six-month-old was asleep next to Kaiba and Serenity's room; she was not a handful but certainly a "wakeup call". Her eyes narrowed as she almost reached the top. Mokuba had giver he a lecture on how to be at Kaiba Corp on time. It almost nerved her to be near him when he was that angry. And yet it spread. Turning towards Seto's bedroom she marched in. She clenched her jaws together and wanted to rip the whole room apart. But it was still hers and she needed it to live in it. Although there was other rooms all over the place.

Forgetting what was next door, Serenity clenched her fists closed and swung at the picture closest to her on the desk. The frame flew off the surface and hit the ground. Glass sprung everywhere as the shards pierced the floor next to it.

"I hate you…."

Serenity stormed out of the room. Passing a maid down the hall she muttered, "Clean up the mess in my room." She woman nodded before Serenity left her in the hall alone. The auburn woman had taken refuge in the bathroom to stare at her refection. She almost hated it. She looked like she had come from the grave. Her eyes had sunken in and dark circles kept her from looking lively. She searched for something deep within her eyes. But there was nothing to hold. They were empty. She slightly smirked.

"If Joey could see me now…"

He would blow a rocket. He would probably start yelling and having a cow to find out she had turned into Kaiba.

Serenity's eyes turned lighter. Thinking about her dead husband almost made her happy. The thought that she wouldn't have to deal with his moods anymore was almost enjoyable. He was like a pregnant woman. But more than anything, because she was so mad….it almost made her happy.

The maid slowly walked towards the door. It was slightly ajar as she walked into the spotless room. Seeing something sparkle on the ground near the desk she bent down to pick it up. The distant cold eyes of a certain brunette stared back at her with a slight smile on his face while holding his wife in his arms.

* * *

Kaiba had to stare at the floor ahead of him. He couldn't shake off the feeling in his gut as he slightly turned to his right to find his daughter clinging to his sleeve.

"You're cold."

Seto had to resist rolling his eyes. He held them firm as he stared at his daughter.

"I know." He took his eyes away from Sakura and found the floor interesting again. "I don't need to be told twice."

Sakura shook her head. Seto could here the movement and looked at his daughter.

"…No…I mean cold as in freezing to the touch." Kaiba's eyes furrowed in confusion as he looked down at his hands. They were beginning to turn the pale with an icy undergo.

* * *

Serenity jumped!

She turned around and gasped at Mokuba. His was boiling with anger. "Mokuba, what is-?"

"You did it didn't you?"

Serenity stared at the male in confusion.

"You killed my brother, but had other people do the dirty work for you."

Her eyes widened. "Mokuba! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

His eyes narrowed, "How could you? I trusted you…."

"It wasn't me!"

"SHUT UP!"

Serenity became quiet. How could he just accuse her of killing her husband? Sure she did have her ups and downs. She loved him; she could never plan anything his demise, even if she wished it. It would tear her apart even if she was forced into something like that. This just didn't make any sense. She did not kill Seto Kaiba. Unless….

"I saw you that day. You completely trashed the picture and then smiled after you came out of the bathroom. From the hall I watched you walk out of the bathroom with a smile on your face. How could you? How Silent tears flew down his face like a river nonstop. Mokuba's fists clenched. He released in time before his nails punctured his hands. The anger that flew through his veins pulsating now. He couldn't stop it. He took a step back awhile glaring at the red head. "You killed him and I will…_never_…forgive you." He turned away and sprinted into the hall.

He had to find Seto and tell him.

**

* * *

**

Serenity stared at the empty space that Mokuba once filled. How could he do this to her? After all they had been through and now he's turned against her. But what was he going to do? I mean, he could only go to his older brother who is dead –

But he's not.

_Uh…oh, _ran through Serenity's head as she got up to start the wild chase with Mokuba.

Heading out into the hallway she could hear the faint steps heading down the stairs. She took no time into arguing with herself if she should actually go after the male. Sprinting as her highest, she reached the stairs. The same ones she had moments ago come up with Sakura by her side and the same ones she walked up to read the journal.

Serenity quickly took each step carefully but not graciously. She almost flew down the stairs for a moment. She caught the railing to be extra precautious as she zoomed down them. Reaching the bottom, she stopped. She listened for any movements. Voices could be heard down the hall to her right.

* * *

Mokuba wasted no time. He couldn't believe what Serenity had done. As he ran down he stairs he figured that Seto and Sakura would do something fun and headed towards the game room. But his choice was riveted off when he heard a tiny voice enter his ears in the sitting room.

"…Freezing to the touch."

Mokuba sped towards the room and exploded into it.

Seto looked up with great speed while his eyes came in contact with Mokuba's livid ones. He had no clue what was running through the young man's mind at the moment but he knew it was not good. For a instant he was about to ask him what the matter was, but decided against it. After a second of two, Mokuba caught his breath and asked, "Do you know what your _wife_ has done!"

Kaiba was surprised about the amount of anger in his voice. It almost seemed abnormal. But resisting the urge to ask what, he shook his head in bewilderment. He felt pressure on his forearm and already knew before he looked. Sakura had wound her arm around his and was squeezing as her fear drove her to do so. He was about to ask her what was making her so scared. But the thought struck him like a tornado. It was Mokuba. He was scaring the little girl next to him. The brunette guessed that she had never even seen the male like this before. After all, from what Kaiba new, there was nothing but happiness and kindness that made the recipe of Mokuba. He was good to anyone and never got mad. But then why was he so –

"Serenity did this to you!"

Kaiba was snapped back to Mokuba. What was he talking about?

"Did this-?" he paused for a moment, then stood up, "You mean this!" shaking Sakura off his arm he motioned to himself.

"Yes!" Mokuba looked outraged. "I've seen her! About six months after Sakura was born and your death, I watched her wander of the bathroom smirking! She even threw the picture of you two together at the floor!"

"No…She couldn't!"

Mokuba's eyes seemed to darken, "I watched it shatter!"

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. Serenity wouldn't. He loved her and she loved him. She broke through to his heart and showed him what the world was really like. There's not evil all the time. You could trust some people – you didn't have to block everything out of your life. Even Mokuba helped. She wouldn't do such a thing!

"Mokuba…please rethink about his….."

"No! We were reading your journals and she didn't want to read the last one. I watched her as she sat there. She had a look in her eyes….Something I have never seen before! I know it was her!"

Kaiba sat down. His head was spinning. He couldn't take the terror of knowing his wife had killed him. He had known many stories of his happening, but never in his life had he thought that _his_ Serenity would do that to him. It was unthinkable!

"You wrong!" Sakura screamed from where she was. She was standing as Seto sat on the couch now gawking at her.

Serenity ran down the hall in time to hear her daughter.

Kaiba's thoughts raced. He helped her. She helped him. She broke though his exterior to get into his demeanor. Was she after the money? After all, he paid for Serenity's father to get a new job as a lawyer. If it wasn't for him, their family would be poor. Living on the streets just like he would be so many years ago if he hadn't beat his stepfather at that chess game. It just didn't make any sense and yet **it did**. He helped her in so many ways, and she him. But one thing got to him….Why? Why would she do such a thing? Seto slightly looked back up at Mokuba. He was shaken in anger that almost looked like it wouldn't leave his mind until a couple of days have passed. But that was contrasting him. What happened to the careless brother that was always happy?

_Things change_…His voice echoed in the back of his mind. He had already known the answer but didn't want to say it to himself to realize that he was right. He just didn't want to believe it. _It's all my fault._

His mind argued, _wrong. It's Serenity's._

The war of his heart and mind had begun. But which side should he take? It was only a matter of seconds before Serenity burst past the doorframe with bright red cheeks.

Kaiba stayed silent as he watched her with narrowed eyes.

Serenity huffed, "Mokuba…you have….it…all…wrong."

Sakura watched her mother like a hawk.

Seto gazed haughtily.

Mokuba broke the steady and quick silence, "Don't lie! I saw-"

"You have it all wrong!" She knew exactly what she was talking about, "I did do it out of anger! But I was alone Mokuba! **Alone!** I couldn't exactly walk away like nothing happened! You have to know, I love-"

Mokuba opened his mouth –

"Get out of here."

Both turned to the brunette now standing. "I don't want to see your face after what you have done to **me**."

"But I-"

"I have heard enough. Get. Out." Seto's cold eyes cut into Serenity's. Her face drained. Surely he didn't believe Mokuba? She didn't do it…Right?

The auburn woman was having second thoughts. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her arm as she was being dragged towards the door. The grip tightened once they reached the entrance and exit of the whole mansion. Freezing words cut through her skin as she shivered against the cold breath, "Never, ever come back." She was forced out the door.

Serenity stared at the wooden oak doors. A few tears escaped her eyes as she fell to her knees and cried.

**

* * *

**

Part of Seto wanted to turn back and thrust open the door and hold his wife in his arms, but something was telling him not to. It was her fault and she deserved it. They couldn't tell the police. There was no evidence against it. After all they had the case up a year after the crash and yet nothing came up in the files of suspects or who had done the crime.

Kaiba reentered the sitting room and watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Sakura had buried her head in Mokuba's chest crying as the younger male tried to comfort her. Kaiba almost turned around to get Serenity, but when Mokuba looked up, his orbs were lifeless. They held no emotion towards Seto as he then looked back down at Sakura in his arms, "She's innocent. She did nothing. But it was all _her_ fault. It has nothing to do with Saku."

Kaiba nodded at his brother's purpose. Mokuba was right and he knew it.

"With three days left…What are we going to do?"

Seto gazed absentmindedly and sighed. "I don't know…."

* * *

TBC-

A/N: With Serenity out of the picture and the blame printed on her, three days to go and Kaiba back to his old ways in less than a day… What more could happen?

PS – I was busy to update this story and I am terribly sorry. And I haven't given up on this story! I NEVER WILL! I promise I'll finish it to the end!

FaViewers: 

**Kitty and Kurry**** – **I hope this cliff doesn't suffocate you…heh lol ps – how am I sick and twisted?

**SetoxSerenity4ever**

**Princess Yunariana**

**svakee2000**

**StarWolf4**

**RoseGoddess874**

**Luna Magic**

**Alannastar**

**Respectedreader**

**and DoomDevilGirl** (Who just recently reviwed...)

THANKIES everyone

Anymore questions? Please ask. COME ON 100 REVIEWS lets go!

Tell me what you think. I need to know because I myself believe that I am declining in making the story better. Review please.


	11. Desperate

A/N: alright, I am trying to type up a good summary for more readers. If you _please_ have any ideas….let me know. I seem to be lacking in summaries…but not the story itself.

Written by: Chika of the high Mts  
Written 6/07/05 - revised 6/13/05 - updated 6/1/05

Please tell me ifI have spelling errors. Even if i have gone through it a million times already. Everyone makes mistakes!

**Chapter 11  
****_Five Dayz: Desperate_**

It was past twelve. The auburn woman had left the Kaiba mansion a few minutes after registering that she was kicked out by her husband. It didn't take long before she knew what she had to do. Running in the middle of the night she ended up in the old rusted down place.

It was now or never to get what she had lost. It was now or never to get back what she had been denying all this time. It _was_ time to get back what was _rightfully_ hers. Serenity walked into the darkened room. The key that was under the mat so long ago was still there after all these years. She was surprised that not a single homeless man was living here yet. Although, she **was** grateful that someone hasn't shown up here… yet. But most of all, she was grateful for her older brother.

* * *

Serenity smiled. She stared into the mirror; the butterflies were now getting to her. This afternoon's lunch, seemed to gurgle in her stomach. She took a deep breath to soother her uneasiness and stared once again into her reflection. Her eyes held happiness.

Today was the day.

Serenity Wheeler would and will be forever in the past.

The young adult gulped. How she had gotten into this mess was completely oblivious to her. It just started out as friends. And now look at her. She was trapped and couldn't get out of the circle. She almost wanted to curse the man that brought her into this. But how could she do that when she herself was the one that agreed to do this. It wasn't her fault. But the man behind it that caught her heart and wouldn't let go of it.

"Well, just look at you!" The accent immediately reached her ears and Serenity knew who it was right away.

"Big brother!" she almost squealed but held it in…after today she would become more that a teenager, adult or lady. But a woman. Serenity turned away from the mirror with her reflection and the tuxedoed blond.

"You look beautiful Serene."

Her face cut into a smile. The elegant white dress emitted a glow. The front reached her toes and barely lifted off the floor while the train in the back was a different story. Its many layers filed out like waves of the ocean bringing it all together with the sparkles of the front of the dress. Her sleeves came off the shoulders and hung loosely at the upper arm. The top portion was cut like a corset connecting to the lover silken half.

Joey stared at Serenity in aw. Never in his whole life had he ever seen something so magnificent or gorgeous like an angel. It almost took his breath away to look at his baby sister and know that she would never be _his_ little sister again. She would belong to someone else and forever keep the Wheeler name behind her.

"Thanks Joey."

A smile beamed across his face, "No problem."

The girl was about to smile back when the smile on his face suddenly fell. "I need to talk to you Serenity."

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed in confusion whist anger hid behind, "You promised Joey!"

The blond shook his head, "I know Seren. But I can't stand back and let him take you candy from a baby. It was almost too easy. And I blame myself for letting my guard down and not protecting you from him."

Serenity gulped in sadness. Tears almost flushed from her eyes, but she held them in with all her might. She had to go through with this. She couldn't cry. Not until later. After the wedding. But of course…they would be tears of joy.

The red head kept her mouth shut as her brother continued, "I am sorry, I know you love him, but there is only so much I can do." He seemed to pause and wait for his sister to come up with a response. _Anything_.

"You promised you wouldn't ruin this day for me. Even if it was with Seto."

Joey physically flinched. "I know but-"

"You promised Joey!"

"I know I did. But I can't let this go with nothing to support your back from Kaiba."

"Are you saying…." Her eyes widened, "you can't stand up…."

"I can't forever hold my peace."

"But he's changed!"

"Not to my eyes Seren. He hasn't changed for anyone."

Tears almost dropped from her honey -brown eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"I can't hold my peace. But… I will."

Serenity's head snapped up.

"I will hold it for you. But I want you to know one thing."

Joey took a step forward and slowly embraced his sister. Before he let go he whispered, "I love you. And if he does anything to hurt you, I will come after him. But…" He slowly let go to face her. His hands held her shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The blonde's left hand left her shoulder to reach into his breast pocket. He pulled out a key. "…I want you to keep this." He held out a key to his sister, "It's the key to my apartment. If he does anything, you can always come to me. No matter what the problem is. This will always be left open to you." He pulled away and started to amble towards the door.

"Thank you Joey." Her voice barely reached his ear as he left the room to find his place next to the groom.

The music started not a minute too late after that.

* * *

Serenity sniffed. Joey had left and was never returning to Japan for business reasons. It would be rather difficult trying to come back home to see his sister, but for that matter, he still had the apartment owned so no one could rent it. Serenity stood at the door of her brother's apartment. Her brother's essence was still beside her as she heaved in heavily and breathed out slowly. Everything has been going wrong since the crash. It irked her to know that she was alone in the country. By herself. Alone; and no one was with her to help her through the ordeal. Except Mokuba.

But what can a small teenager do?

The redhead stared at the door in front of her.

Who knows what was in the future? No one. But to make sure that nothing bad would happen. She had to take the extra precautions. Who knows? Maybe someday someone would attack the mansion and they would be forced to flee the palace. Serenity made the area behind the door, _months ago_, their refuge if they were ever attacked for some reason. It as quite genius, if you ask anyone. Including her dead husband.

* * *

Serenity knelt down and picked up the suitcases next to her. One in each hand, she kicked the door open and followed suit inside. The furniture was left by the means of Joey. She was grateful too, but she didn't let the anxious feeling in her slide. Putting the cases down in the hall, she turned around to get the other two.

The auburn woman huffed and looked at the finished work. The old refrigerator was now up and running, but shut down for the moment, until the time was needed. All the outlets had electricity running in them. Each of the two rooms held a dresser. She filled the drawers with clothes that could fit anyone. But she still had some outfits made for a lady and others made for a male. To be more specific, gowns and suits. Laptops covered was hidden in one of the closets for desperate measures.

The apartment looked more used than it had been in the last three weeks. Joey had taken the expenses to live elsewhere besides the broken and run down apartment Serenity was now standing in. But it didn't matter. It was up to her now to protect her family from whatever would come in the future.

Turning towards the door, she noticed the key to the apartment on the counter where she had put it earlier. Quickly grabbing it, she left the apartment. Hoping to never come back again unless it was an emergency. Serenity locked both locks on the door and slipped the key under the loose floorboard. It was hidden by a think and welcoming mat. Whirling towards the stairs, Serenity made her departure.

Hoping it would be a while before she had to return.

* * *

The woman stared around the room. Nothing has changed but the amount of dust settling on top of the furniture. It wasn't very big, but since when can Joey ever afford a big apartment…well…that was before he got accepted to an ivory college in America. (1) Now, he was making a little less than Kaiba. It was almost unheard of by her.

Serenity almost smiled. The look on her husband's face would have been priceless. But that was beside the point.

The point was to get back what was taken from her.

* * *

Seto had taken a seat next to Mokuba. They hadn't said anything for a few minutes and the silence was slowly tearing at Mokuba's interior. The little girl that he held in his arms seemed to sniffle the last of her cries away. But the teary eyed child still wouldn't let go of the front of her uncle's shirt.

Kaiba has some problems with his own. He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was almost like…..

No words could describe it. It was simply unheard of. No words could be uttered in this situation. Nothing could describe what he was going through. He was ripped from his wife five years ago and then reunited with her. Only to find out that she had been the traitor the whole time. What could describe such a thing?

Mokuba glanced sideways at his brother. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. It almost pained him to see the look on his face as he noticed Seto battle with himself. Sakura seemed to bury herself farther into his arms. A huge breath was taken into the little girl's lungs before she turned over to stare at Kaiba.

His downcast eyes stared at the carpet again. He was leaning over his lap with his elbows on each of his knees. They were icy with no complexion. It almost seemed that love was never once in them. Or the capability to ever hold such a thing. But he still kept the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he thought of his beloved.

_Is this what it feels like? Complete anger towards the one you love. And yet, sadness for losing them?_

Mokuba stood. The little girl in his arms was long gone. He left the room before he too could belong to suck emotions. But he interlocked it and went to his study to find out more.

Kaiba felt a hand on his arm before he felt a whole frail body in his lap. His arms opened to let Sakura into his hold as each of them broke down in each other arms. Each embracing the other.

* * *

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Serenity sat down in the empty room. It was filled with darkness in every crevasse. The laptop in front of her was her only source of light before the whole apartment would turn on in an hour. The backup generator kicked in immediately once Serenity flicked the switch to the computer.

The light cast monsters into the room as it flickered making them move.

Serenity kept her eyes on the computer. The menu flipped up, asking for the password. Typing it in, she was finally uploaded to do anything she willed on the computer. But only one thing crossed her mind before she would starte her mission: _revenge_.

It was unlike her. But everyone has a monster waiting to be revealed. Only, Serenity's was a little more than just angry. But livid with irritation.

Typing in a few things, she was able to enter Kaiba Corp mainframes. It was hard. It was almost easy. 'Specially knowing all and any of the passwords.

It took almost an hour to finally get to the desired destination Serenity wanted. **Confidential** could be read across the top of the screen

Scanning the information that she opted upon the screen, she picked out various information on her husband's car wreck. She pulled up various pictures of the accident and the crashed car.

The side was completely crashed. If she didn't know better, she'd say he totaled it.

Serenity gasped.

She had never seen the pictures of her dead husband until now.

He almost looked like he was sleeping. No blood could be seen anywhere. It was like he suddenly crashed it and then got out of the car, laid on the ground and then fell into a deep sleep.

Stealing another glance at the many pictures, she printed them out.

Turning towards the computer again, she brought up the video to Kaiba's office. A long time since she had seen her husband in his office working. She ignored that fact and played the video of the day's happenings of August 15, 1999.

Employees came in and out of the office all day.

That would be the case, but this is a cold-hearted jerk we are talking about. There was no use in trying to deny that fact.

So the truth was, no one entered except for a few employees that handed Kaiba some papers. The whole video was sound proof. But Serenity watched at Kaiba began to type extraordinarily fast. It almost confused her. A few minutes ago, Seto was typing a document of some sort. She could tell. Every other second or minute that passed he would stop to look over his manuscript. If any errors were apparent, he would correct them. After all, no one is perfect. The same thing would go on over and over. In the same process: he'd type for a couple of minutes, sometimes stopping every second to re-correct an error or something that didn't make sense. And then he repeated. But as the minutes wore on, he suddenly changed. Serenity didn't even see the computer screen alter. Perhaps he did something? But as the redhead watched, he started typing quickly. Almost too fast as if he was in a hurry. But the phone went off, cutting him from completing what he was doing. He seemed to be irked an angry at the same time, but grabbed his suitcase on at once before leaving the room.

It seemed to fast like the video was on fast-forward.

He rushed out of the room like his life depended on it.

But… perhaps it did.

* * *

Mokuba stared at the papers before him. They scattered the desktop. The urge to finally avenge his brother was beginning to become adolescence. He was sick of sitting here and staring at the same papers. They held to data. At least, none that could be presentable for any information on his dead brother. And none of it showed any pattern of any sort that would help him solve the mystery. It was all a bunch of trees.

The male breathed in deeply before exhaling.

Maybe it was time to get a map.

And then hack into some video cameras of the highway's security system.

Not a moment later, Mokuba was sitting in front of a computer with a map next to him. The black marker was set on top of the map. If needed, he could pick it up and trace the moments of Kaiba's car before it crashed.

Wait, _Seto had the security enhanced around the house. Who's to say that he didn't enhance_…a smirk tugged at the corner of Mokuba's mouth. Kaiba's silence to tell any information has finally pulled off. He abandoned the map on the desk and immediately went to work.

Of course it had never been done before. He will be the first. And it definitely will take time to actually get into the system. Maybe hours to finally break the code. But if it was worth saving his brother, if that was the only cause, then it _will_ be done.

Assuaging his nerves, Mokuba placed his hands on the keyboard.

Kaiba didn't have the nerve to stop crying. He missed her. Missed her with all his might. But she was gone. And it was all because of him. Him and his betraying heart. He hated the feeling inside his heart knowing that he abandoned his wife, just like his parents had done to him. And to make his life more miserable, he was adopted by the most terrible man in Japan.

It was a mistake.

_Yes, that's it. A mistake. Mokuba must have been not thinking properly. He…he…_

Kaiba couldn't come up with a good excuse. It was almost useless. Why had he thrown Serenity out again?

The brunette blinked. He couldn't even think straight anymore. His mind was racing. He only had three days, but to be specific, it was only narrowed down to 2 days and 23 hours. His heart seemed to speed up. It was already one in the morning? How could this happen? And he his just sitting here like a rock letting Sakura sleep in his arms. Wait…

Kaiba looked down. The last of his tears were visibly gone, but his eyes were still bloodshot. After all the trauma, you'd think he'd go crazy at contact with another person. But no. His eyes immediately softened as he stared at the sleeping girl in his arms. _So this is what a father feels like . . ._

His head bobbed before it settled on the back of the couch. His eyes closed leaving the ceiling above him to turn to darkness.

* * *

Mokuba smiled at the screen. It had taken a lot less time than he expected. But hey, he's a Kaiba right? Nothing would be keeping him away form finding the truth about his brother's murder.

The young adult watched as the highway screening of August 15. Kaiba was smart. And somehow he _knew _he couldn't prevent the accident or murder. But he could help his brother prevent the killer from getting away in the future.

Kaiba had rigged his car with a tracking system and camera. All feedback was traced back to files. Of course they were hidden; encrypted. But it didn't take much for Mokuba to find out where he had hidden them. Kaiba had indeed _enhanced the security system_.

It could only be hours before Mokuba was on the right track. But he was lacking information. Something was missing. What was it?

Mokuba jumped at the red light that flashed on the screen. The male's eyes narrowed at the words:

ALERT!

He didn't do anything before his computer automatically said, "Kaiba Corp. tracing hacker now."

_Serenity kept replaying the video. It had been awhile since she ever went against her husbands company. But what was done was done_

Mokuba picked up the phone to 911 to report the hacker. He held his hand on the phone ready to pick it up once he had the location to the hacker.

_The redhead sat at the desk. It didn't make sense. Crashed car. No blood. Where was the car headed to anyway?_

The male waited for the computer to trace the "being" on the other side.

_She couldn't figure it out. There was something missing to his story. Yet the police said he crashed into something. But what was it? Serenity stared at the pictures again. Maybe it was time to visit the actual site before commencing with the mystery._

"Hacker found."

Mokuba picked up the phone to dial 911.

"911 emergency and response. How may I help you?"

"This is Mokuba Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'd like some officers to check out the building on Wallstreet Avenue. I believe I have a hacker in one of the rooms."

"Yes sir. Right away."

Mokuba hung up the phone.

_Serenity stood up. She quickly picked up the pictures she printed and threw on her coat as she headed towards the exit. She halted. She was forgetting to do something…_

_Rolling her eyes she retraced her footsteps and turned off the laptop and then stuffed it away in the closet. She then took her leave at the exit of the apartment. _

Mokuba stood. All he had to do was wait before the Police called him back and let him know they caught the cracker.(2) And have him in handcuffs.

Cars pulled out from the station to check out the building on Wallstreet. Sirens flipped on, shrieking into the obsolete silence.

_The auburn women descended down the stairs of the apartment. She reached the ground as she heard sirens in the distance. Her eyes widened. She couldn't stay here any longer. Serenity turned and fled into the darkness. _

Mokuba waited. He paced back and forth on the floor while contemplating the situation. First finding information on Kaiba actually helping him (well not really, but he did it as his past self) almost made him happy. But it he back of his mind….The question kept popping up. What was the hacker up to?

The male immediately sat down on the computer. He typed a few things before the screen came up with files that were confidential. Not to mention, images he didn't want to see.

But Mokuba couldn't take his eyes away from the monitor as he stared at Kaiba's dead body.

_Serenity quickly jumped into an alley as the police cars whizzed by. She clenched her eyes closed.. _

_She hated running. _

_Especially from the cops. _

_But what was she afraid of? She didn't do anything!_

The raven-haired male narrowed his eyes. No one would be interested Seto's accident at this time. Especially after five years…. He sucked in his breath, "Serenity…"

His breath whirled in the air and dissipated into a whisper echoing off the walls. Mokuba immediately grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the police station.

"911 emergency and response. How may I help you?"

"This is Mokuba Kaiba. You are looking for an Auburn haired woman. Age about twenty-four at the height 5 feet and 2 inches."

"I'll mike the information to the officers heading to Wallstreet right now sir."

Mokuba hung up without a bye or any kind of adieu.

_Serenity quickly stepped out from the alley. The halo form the lamppost provided very little light as she watched as they pulled up to the apartment she occupied earlier. She crept back into the darkness and waited for the voices of the officers. _

"Mr. Kaiba said there should me a female redhead inside. Check all doors, rooms and any other areas in the place. I'd like to add, pissing off a Kaiba is almost like going to hell and back. So ahead of time, **don'tscrew this up**!"

Steps pounded against the cement as three or more officers headed up towards the apartments to begin their search.

"CLEAR!" "CLEAR!"

More steps were heard as doors were forced open.

"CLEAR!" "CLEAR!"

Serenity silently cursed. Mokuba seemed like he almost wanted her dead.

"CLEAR!" "CLEAR!"

It was time to leave.

"CLEAR!" steps pounded the ground and seeped into the air and whispered into Serenity's helpless ears. All she could do was lean against the wall trembling hoping she would suddenly loose her balance.

"CLEAR!"

"That's the last one sir."

"Hold on! I found something in 3E."

Serenity suddenly seemed powerless, "…that's Joey's apartment!" Lifting herself off the wall, she stepped back into the light. She glanced at the cars parked outside the complex. _Now or never . . ._ Taking a huge breath, she sprinted down the sidewalk, trying to keep in the shadows with the pictures clutched in her coat pocket. Her eyes almost leaked with tears.

The officer standing watch saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Lieutenant! We've got a 10-107!" (3)

Without hearing the chief's orders, he quickly began the goose chase.

_How can Mokuba do this to me!_

* * *

(1) – in the second or third chapter it mentions Joey moving to America to get an education.

(2) – I asked my brother (he's a total computer freak) what another word for hacker might be. His response was, "Someone who violates and illegally goes into computers with his?" I nodded. He then said, "I believe the word you are looking for is 'Cracker'." So there you have it - The answer to your question. I was not…I repeat…**not** talking about the cookies that might be salted and crushed up and put into your tomato soup.

(3) – it's a code for police. I think. Well I looked it up and that's what I got. But it stands for: suspicious person.

A/N: I tried to get this out as soon as possible! huffs I hope you are happy! Cuz I am!

Thankies!

**Losaye Maiden**

**StarWolf4**

**Princess Yunariana**

**svakee2000**

**SetoxSerenity4ever**

**ilvryne**

**chocolatelover1**

**Komo Pineconeseed**

**Alannastar**

**DoomDevilGirl**

Please review! I appreciate it!

A/N (again): alright, I am trying to type up a good summary for more readers. If you **please** have any ideas….let me know. I seem to be lacking in summaries…but not the story itself.


	12. Second thoughts

Thank you reviewers:

**Starwolf4 – **I had different plans, but that could work too. If you want it that is…

**Ilvryn E – **I'm sorry I couldn't get this story updated sooner than I did.

**SetoxSerenity4ever – **I would definitely keep your options open. After all, sometimes everything can't be seen under the looking glass.

**Komo Pineconeseed – **I'm not so sure I have seen that show before, but I am guessing its really good! I'm glad that I have made it enough suspenseful for you!

**svakee2000 – **Like the board game "Clue" You have to figure out who did it, in what room, and with what object.

**GoldenStar – **Or just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know those kind of people? They seem to have everything go wrong in their lives.

**DoomDevilGirl **- I'm so sorry I didn't get this up earlier. I hope that you were able to live off those sandwiches. Although, not very healthy. makes face uck.

**Little Karma – **Here's ur update!

**Losaye Maiden** – Yay! You are the 100th reviewer! You have earned yourself a Seto and Serenity plushie! (smiles) Oh and just wait. All I have too tell you is wait. Kaiba might not end up being the loving father.

**Dark-princess-doomed – **Well it all depends on opinion.

**Hakiruo – **If you grew up in the business of KC knowing that your brother died, and the murder hasn't been caught yet…I think some fingers want to point at people.

**Serenity Rose Wheeler – **I'm glad you love it! smiles!

**Goddess of the Winter – **even though it might be intense, I just hope that it catches your interest and keeps it! (smiles)

Written by – Chika of the high Mts  
Started writing – 8/7/05 – revised 9/10/05 – updated

I am very sorry. But with all that has been going on at my house, I have had major writer's block.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
****_Five Dayz: Second thoughts_**

Mokuba sat down at his desk. He folded his arms over the flat surface and laid his head on top of them. He closed his eyes for a brief second. As if seeing everything through his eyelids, he pictured Serenity actually getting caught. The tears could not be held up as the young woman was placed in hand cuffs and swiftly pushed inside a cop car. The lights shined and suffused around the surroundings of dilapidated apartments and alleys. Serenity knew she had lost. She took a glance at him—Mokuba—standing as the scene unfolded. Both of their eyes clashed.

The young Kaiba snapped his eyes open. He stared at the computer screen. His older brother's files and death files filled the monitor. How could he benefit from this? Sending Serenity to jail could permit media to get a hold of this. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea…No. It was a fine idea, and he was going to stick with it. You can't just make a decision and then decide to go back on it. You have to stick with it, even under pressure. Maybe he should take his mind off this for awhile. You know... take the vacation that Sakura and Serenity have been always nagging on him to take. _Serenity_. What if she had nothing to do with it? Could she actually be speaking the petrified truth?

Pushing out from the desk, Mokuba stood up. He ambled out of the room in search for his brother. In no doubt, he probably still hadn't left the TV room. Mokuba headed in the general direction. Whilst taking his time.

* * *

Serenity couldn't believe this was happening to her. What had she done? Or more: What hadn't she done? To her, all this was a mistake. Either that or Mokuba had gone completely and utterly insane for thinking she had killed her husband. She did love Kaiba with all her heart. How could she kill? How could anyone _kill_? But in reality, it was the life cycle. Everyone has to die sometime. While others get to live. It was a mystery that no one could solve. Nor question. It was do it, or be told to do it. Hands down, no questions asked. It was a stigma. And yet, it was like God was sitting back in his chair and letting the pawns work themselves. Letting fate take its course or destiny finally take its toll on the people. But whatever it was. It was ruining the world. One word: stigma. 

If someone were to really kill their husband in pure hatred, wouldn't they be able to plead guilty. You wouldn't say or stay innocent. Because, they did it out of pure hatred, why hide it? Could she have really killed Kaiba and not known her own actions? Blacked out while it all happened…But how could someone hold such a grudge. It seemed unreasonable. People should sit down and talk; set aside their differences; but when no one breaks down the brick wall to do it…Then who ends up living?

The question still keeps popping up. How can a person kill someone they love? Is it all the anger and heat that has been built up over the years and it finally decides to explode? Where does all the anger and hatred go after someone has done the deed? Is it realized? Forgotten? Relieved?

Serenity looked down at her hands. Honey-caramel eyes stared at the dirt caught inside the fingernails. They almost glowed in the night with salty tears. Her back ached as she tried to shift her body weight onto her other foot. The stone was cold against her back, and yet she held her ground. She didn't know what had led her here. She didn't know what actually was _here_. But she stayed in fear of getting caught. She couldn't risk it, or anything she held in her power that would give into the police. So she kept where she was. Which was uncomfortable against the cold and dirty gravestone. It was well past midnight and the police still hadn't given up. But they **were** a block or two away **after** checking the cemetery. The red-head figured she'd stay put until another five minutes or so have passed. But every minute that ticked by, was a minute she was loosing her part of herself and her husband.

The charley horse in her leg was painful. Finally giving in, Serenity stretched her legs as she slowly stood up. It hurt. Badly. Sucking in the pain and biting her lip, she made her way towards the darker side of the cemetery. She was careful not to trip or stumble into any gravesites or stones. She was already in a bad spot; she didn't want to get bad luck after stepping on someone's grave.

After checking for a few moments to see if any cars would drive by, the woman headed towards the site of the accident five years ago. She walked along the rode but far away enough to be hidden in the alleys, trees, and buildings.

Sniffing away the frost on her nose, Serenity stared at the empty street she stood in the middle of. Time had passed and it was almost three. She nearly walked three in a half miles to get where she needed to be. There were barely any lights that gave any light besides the lamppost that stood a few feet away from her on her left. Lifting the pictures out of her coat pocket, her eyes gazed over them. She stood in the middle of the road as she looked up. There was supposed to be a tree on the right; about one hundred and fifty feet away. Her eyes caught the outline and trekked towards it. The darkness surrounded her like a blanket as she stared at the ground. Occasionally glancing at the photo in her hand.

x x x

"…Seto was found here…" Serenity moved towards the base of the tree twenty feet away. There was said to be no blood on the site of the crash. And of course there would be no blood here now, but it made her curious. How can a man crash his car, leave no blood from the impact, and happen to appear as if he got up and then laid down on the ground twenty feet away. It just didn't add up or make sense. None of it did.

Is that why they decided to close the case?

Just because none of it made any sense. So they decided to just pack up and leave everything behind and focus on something different and more important. Kaiba was..No..**is** important. Anyone that could think he wasn't is stupid. But they must have been very crazy to start packing their things and get up to leave. A case should always be open until it is solved. Especially if it includes a multi-million dollar making company.

That's Serenity's opinion anyway.

She glanced back down at the photo and stared at the car. The redhead became perplexed. Why was he driving that day? He usually had the chauffer take him everywhere when it dealt with the company. After all, he did always make an entrance. No matter what the situation was.

Then it dawned on her. Because he knew. He always knew, and yet he didn't tell anyone.  
He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Including the chauffer.

_Gasp_. "I knew! I knew all along; but I was too blind to see it!" welded up in self pity, Serenity flew against the trunk of the tree with her back and slid down in crouching position.

* * *

A few moments passed as Mokuba began his search for his older—dead—brother. Although he knew where the eldest Kaiba was, he took a detour. For a moment, he couldn't help the feeling that passed over him like the sun. It seemed to grow with intention as he neared the hallway that held everyone's bedrooms. With every step that took him to his sister-in-law's bedroom the feeling grew more intense. It seemed it was gripping his heart with fingers that wouldn't pry off until the owner of the mysterious hand actually lets go or looses pulse. Either way, the hand will always _let go_. 

Mokuba came to a stop at the doorway to Serenity's bedroom. It was the same. Although, not the same a few hours ago. A few hours ago, it held a person so dear to this family – in which he accused that person of killing his brother. She was always so gentle with Sakura and himself. Never has she ever lost her temper after Kaiba died. Except for the one moment that he saw her. But he himself was mad at Kaiba for leaving him behind. He now had to take over and control all of the stocks of Kaiba Corporation. Take care of the manner. Almost skip half of his High School dances and etc….And it was all thanks to his older brother.

But **she** was always by his side ready to help. She didn't complain. She didn't bother to ask if he needed it. She just did it.

Was he a little hard on her?

Was his anger blinding his senses from the real truth?

Sadness, anger, and stress just built up. Then finally it made an explosion that he couldn't handle. Then it all came down to blaming someone. No one was caught killing his brother, so in sense, Mokuba blamed the closest person to him. Serenity. He was blinded with the fury towards investigators not doing their job.

It made sense. Blinded by rage, he accused someone he knew to cover the emptiness he held within.

The room held possessions that no one else could have. Clothes. Jewelry. Mokuba's eyes caught attention on the picture next to the bed. He'd always remember that day. Of course, who couldn't? He was, after all, the best man. Well, next to Joey of course. Closing his eyes, Seto's and Serenity's gleaming eyes smiled back at him through his eyelids. Seto was so happy that day. Even Joey. That kind of surprised him. But nonetheless, everyone was happy. Filled with mirth to the very tips of their wine glasses.

Mokuba's eyes slowly opened to Serenity's room again. He ruined it. Ruined it all for the two of them. Turning back to the hall, he fixated himself on getting to his destination this time. Seto still better be in the TV/sitting room. He didn't want to be roaming the halls all night to find his brother and niece till there was light outside.

Upon entering the doorframe, Mokuba stopped dead in his tracks. A light smile played his face as he stared at the duo on the couch. It was . . . Cute.

"**Taking a picture lasts longer." **

The adult swiveled around.

"**Too bad it will end very soon." **

The voice was coming from inside.

Astonished, Mokuba whirled around to glance around inside the room again. "Who's there?"

Silence.

Glancing to his left, Mokuba noticed a blue vase sitting upon its stand. Quickly grabbing it, he held it up as defense. He didn't want to take any chances for being in his house unarmed. When being as rich and powerful as he himself was, he couldn't afford to take any chances.

Walking to the front of the couch, (he wanted to watch Sakura) the male stood in front of it. After all, to anyone else's eyes, she was floating in mid air. Stopping, his eyes searched the room. He would be able to hear any noises if there were to be any.

_Shuffle._

Swiveling around, Mokuba raised the vase.

Sakura sat wide-eyed on Kaiba's lap. Frightened beyond belief. She didn't know what to do; or believe. Was this really Mokuba standing over her? Ready to smash her to pieces if she moved? Her lip quivered. She sat in silence waiting for Mokuba to back up and realize his mistake. The little girl stilled on the couch on top of her father waiting for her uncle to back down. When she saw he didn't, she quickly grabbed onto the side of Kaiba's shirt.

Blue eyes suddenly opened and embraced what was dearest to him. He encircled Sakura when he glanced a figure hovering over the two of them. Instincts took over when he quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura and held her close. It wasn't until the vase lowered, in which Kaiba was able to reconigze that it was Mokuba—his younger brother.

"What are you doing?"

"I heard something."

Raising a perplexed brow, Kaiba frowned. "What do you mean?"

Shuffling, Mokuba placed the vase on the table nearest to him and trudged back over to the couch. He took his place farther from his niece and brother than he intended.

"I head shuffling from inside this room. I didn't mean to scare Sakura. I saw movement and my instincts took over." It was a white lie.

The younger male looked towards Sakura with hopeful eyes. He was anticipating forgiveness that would pass through her lips. But it never came. She stared at him. Fear evident. How could he have been so stupid? How was he so blind to think someone dangerous was behind him? After all he did see his brother and Sakura in the room before he actually even commenced being a guard. At times he wondered if he was really fit to be leader in his life. He didn't have a care in the world a second ago. What would have happened if he continued with the vase and actually brought it down on the little girl? Would she be in the hospital? Or would it be just a scratch and get fixed up in the kitchen?

Only if he came down hard enough would it be man-slaughter.

Mokuba looked down at his hands lying in his lap. He could have become a murder just a second ago if he didn't see past his apparent fear. Kaiba Corp would surely loose all its reputation that Kaiba had worked so hard to build up. Mokuba would have crashed it to the ground in a heartbeat. And he'd never hear the end of it. Glancing back up, he met Sakura's icy eyes. She almost held hatred for him.

Who wouldn't? He had almost killed her. She was small and fragile. It would be the end of her and her innocence if not for her eyes. They were clouded with fear and rage. Maybe it would have been better if Mokuba elucidated his actions? He did just get rid of her mother.

"Sakura I-"

"Don't. Just don't."

Sakura's uncle remained silent. He looked back up at her with regretful eyes. Uncle Mokuba stared at his niece. She seemed to **know** the truth with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Mokuba. What did you hear?" replied Kaiba.

"I'm not sure. It sounded like-" his voice drifted off as he listened.

"**Please forgive me."**

"**I will." **

**Tears. "It's not my-"**

"**I know."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Mokuba-"**

"Mokuba!" The raven-haired male blinked. His face grew hazy with confusion as he looked at the carpeted floor. "Don't blank out on me again." Mokuba nodded towards his brother. His mind elsewhere still.

Was he the only one that heard the voices?

Why did they sound so familiar? Like he **knew** who they were but couldn't put his finger on them….It almost irked him to think that one of them could have been his older brother's.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the late comings. It has been hectic for me and I hope you can accept my apology.  
---I hope you liked the chapter and that it made you even more confused than you already are! (smiles) Ja ne!--- 


	13. Internal Shock

**I'd like to say THANK YOU and I _PRAISE_ YOU for reviewing! (-smiles-)  
**_(new A/N at the bottom ofpage.)_

**xXRoseGoddessXx  
Goddess of the Winter  
Little Karma  
starwolf4  
svakee2000  
SetoxSerenity4ever  
Komo Pineconeseed  
shanichan11**

**Important:**  
In some places it's hard to write the thoughts of Mokuba in Italicized words so I had to use: blah blah  
But in others I was able just to use the normal Italics. So you might want to pay attention and know which is which! Also, I sued the same concept with Serenity!

**Chapter 13  
****_Five Dayz: Internal Shock_**

The world seemed to be of mixed up lies and the unforgiving truth. But no matter what the reason, Serenity was still the same person she had turned out to be. And she was still the same person that was sitting against the tree trunk wallowing in her self pity. If only she had Joey…  
Ignoring that fact, she clutched the pictures in her hands to her chest. She was blind. And might forever be. If she was able to see, then she might have foretold the happenings of her husband. She knew all along what was happening and yet she did nothing about it. You know it. And Serenity knows it. With the five days that Kaiba had, and the few weeks before that, she had seen the symptoms of his eagerness and tiredness. She saw what was happening, and yet too sightless to see it. Serenity saw the bangs under his eyes. She woke up whenever he had the nightmares. She was there when he was typing. She **saw** him typing. And yet, her pregnancy kept her from really seeing the truth. She might have prevented the accident.

No matter how much Serenity tried not to think it was her fault, she still had the sense of remorse she could have prevented something.

* * *

Mokuba sat still. He didn't know what to say as the voices echoed over and over again in his head. They sounded so familiar, and yet he couldn't put a name to any of them. For some reason he wanted to say his older brother had something to do with it. To him, it sounded like Kaiba was speaking. Either that or . . .No, no it definitely sounded like his older brother. 

"—Mokuba I asked if you were—"

"What?" the younger brother looked up and couldn't decipher if in authenticity he was speaking and not hearing things again.

Sometimes a human being—lets say you—could be talking, but coincidentally you are actually daydreaming the sequence. The next second you blink the world as you know it comes back to what it was and you're standing there with everyone watching you like a hawk. They are waiting patiently for you to speak. But for some reason, and you don't know what, they are looking at you very strangely. The sentence of "_What the heck is wrong with him/her?"_ is going through their minds as they stare at you.

The fact was, Mokuba blanked out again. He couldn't hear his older brother. He was in a daze and didn't want to snap out of it. The voice seemed to echo in the back of his head. The little tiny voice didn't want to stop torturing him until he would come up with recognition to the voices he was hearing.

"_Please forgive me."_

Why did that sound like him? A younger version. . . Maybe it was his alternate self. Like a spirit waiting to be realized from a millennium item. Mokuba thought, _maybe it has something to do with Yami and Yugi_. But what if it didn't? It was all in his mind after all. So, could it have been a millennium item? It would explain the voices in his head…Or if it wasn't in his head, the voices he has been hearing. And if that wasn't it, then it would explain why it sounded like himself too. Younger. What if he had a younger and much darker yami? But then there was the other voice:

"_I will." _

It sounded so much like sincerity. And familiar. Of course he knew the voice, or he wouldn't be having this inner battle with himself. Although, it didn't make sense to have voices inside his head with **two** different tones.

In other words, it couldn't be a yami. Although, the millennium item still was on the list of suspects; or rather, sus-objects. Because the Millennium Rod could do this exact thing.

Tears._ "It's not my-"_

I know the next word is Fault…But what is their fault? What's happening?

"_I know."_

Same voice as 'I will.'

"_I'm sorry."_

Sorry about what? There seems to be a huge gap that is missing.

"_Mokuba-"_

O . o . O . o

A hand flew to Mokuba's forehead. He still sat atop the couch staring into space.

"You are burning up."

Either that or Seto Kaiba had frostbite.

A smaller hand smoothed onto his skin. It felt like a nice cold washcloth.

"You are right."

"Mokuba—"

Again the voices echoed….but this time it seemed to etch into his mind.

"_Mokuba-"_

"_Mokuba-"_

"_Mokuba-"_

A high pitched scream rose above the echoing, "Uncle Moke!"

His screen went black. (1)

* * *

Crying in her own misfortune wasn't going to get anywhere. Serenity rose from the ground. She should go home. If she got caught by the police, then she'll have to deal with the press. Either way, she'll have to face them sooner or later. Although Mokuba doesn't usually get involved with the press. He just doesn't associate with them to get attention, or try to get the stocks higher. He usually liked to stay away from them. It was always Kaiba that wanted to get the audiences while running another tournament. 

Mokuba on the other hand liked to actually get out of the mansion and visit places like orphanages, and charities. The list could go on and on. It was just how Mokuba like to work. He never really liked to hold tournaments, especially after his older brother had passed away. Too many memories.

Not to mention, Mokuba had to act like he was ok while he was going to a therapist. (His older brother did die after all.) The Younger Kaiba didn't want the outside world to look down upon a depressed CEO. He had to change his appearance even though it might be tearing away his insides to do so. No matter what the situation was, whether it was going to an orphanage, Mokuba always wore a _fake_ smile for the kids.

Step after step, Serenity found herself walking towards the road home. She'll have to face Mokuba sooner or later. Why not sooner and end up in jail later? To her it sounded like a pretty good plan. Just as long as she kept off the main road and quickly found home, away from the cops.

Each minute that passed felt like an hour as she glanced back and fourth. The red-head kept out of sight but looked around like a scared cat. In a way, I guess you could say she was.

The photos glistened in her hand. Their outer layer glossed against the suffused lamppost she trudged under. Each step that she took felt like she was even further and further away from the mansion. It enticed into a mile as Serenity looked up with hesitation. She was closer yes, but it looked like the mansion was a mountain millions and millions of miles away from her. _Now I know what a lost traveler feels like_, deliberated Serenity. She took the opportunity to glance at the photos in her hands once again. It felt like the hundredth time she had done so. She almost had the image imprinted into her memory. But she kept glancing at them thinking something would change. And perhaps, something might have. She could have missed the smallest detail.

What could be the smallest could be the most important.

It became bright. And it was too late by the time Serenity realized it was a truck.

For what happened next Serenity wasn't deeply prepared for. The immense agony against her body tore through her like electricity, spreading rapidly. Her heart pounded in her ears as she realized the last moments of her life depended on breathing. _In. Out_. A hot iron seemed to tear at her side. _In. Out_. It wasn't before long—_in_—before her—_out_—vision went—_in_—black. _Out_.

A person could call it coincidence just because they want to. But the fact behind every living thing has something to do with fate. You, or I might not believe in it, but people out there sure do. They believe that every part of their live has been set up. The coffee you spilled on your jacket today wasn't just a coincidence, it was fate. Or maybe you were supposed to date him or her but marry the next.

If every part of our lives are planned out, then why is living so important? Why live a life where you have to make one choice without knowing you had to.

Its because it is a challenge. People are supposed to die. It's no coincidence. If you loose someone, the world can't end at that very moment. You have to keep moving on.

Let's say your friend died. You got a ride from them everyday to school, lunch, university or work. The first thing you might say is: "This can't be happening."

But in the back of your mind the little voice is saying, "Oh great. Now how am I supposed to get to work?"

We **can't** stop our lives for one person. But one person can keep living their life **for** the stopped.

People die for a reason.

But reason doesn't stand next to the murdered.

…………………………

_Gasp_!

In. Out. In. Out.

_Breathe Mokuba breathe. _

Sitting up, Mokuba clutched his chest in agony as the thought of Serenity crossed his mind. It seemed so real. No…It _was_ real. Fighting the urge to scream at the top of his lungs Mokuba sat up grasping his chest. He can't just loose the next person close to him. The ache from a few minutes ago didn't seem like it would be going away soon. Sitting up straight and leaning up against the back of the couch Mokuba clenched his eyes closed. He tried to slow his quickening breath. In. . .

Out. . .

"Mokuba are you ok?"

Slight flinching from the sudden contact on his arm, he slowly opened his eyes. The light reflected off them as his eyes bore into Sakura's worried ones. "I'm fine. And you…."

Mokuba could see her little eyebrow go up, "…Fine I guess…"

"What do you mean fine? Not great or supreme?" Mokuba slightly smiled at the grin that suddenly appeared on the little girl's face.

"Of course Uncle Moke. I feel great," her face fell, "Only if Mommy was here." Mokuba was taken by surprise at the glare the little girl was sending him. Raising a brow, he glanced sideways to see a standing Seto Kaiba. _No wonder . . ._ The two held the same look. Almost identical. Except the one that Sakura was giving Mokuba; anyone would just laugh their heads off at her cute little face. Finally releasing the grip over his heart, the younger Kaiba stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba unfolded his arms as he took a step forward.

"To call off the search."

"What search?" Sakura jumped off the couch and glanced at Mokuba in question.

How could he tell her? He couldn't tell his niece that he had sent the police after her mother in pain stricken fear. It was logical though. People do stupid things when they are scared.

"It's too late." Mokuba's head snapped in Kaiba's direction.

In exasperation, Mokuba replied, "What do you mean?"

Kaiba gulped. He was hiding something, "What I mean to tell you is that Serenity's been—"

"Don't say it." Mokuba held up his hand. He knew what was coming. He knew what Kaiba was going to say. It was like he had a sixth sense—

"—here for almost five minutes now." Kaiba's raised brow lowered. Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't even know!

"I knew it. Wait…what!" Mokuba's outburst took both of the other Kaiba's by surprise. They stepped back in time to see Mokuba turn towards Seto, "Where is she!"

"Right here."

Mokuba spun around to face the doorframe in time to see Serenity lean up against it. Her face had bits of dirt in it. The red-head seemed to clutch the side of her arm in pain as if he had been…

"Serenity," Mokuba took a step closer to the doorframe, "you were at the accident weren't you." When she nodded Mokuba continued, "Don't tell me you were walking in the middle of the street when a car…" His voice drifted off into the empty and silenced room. All three stared at him. Maybe it was just a dream after all. But Serenity and her appearance at the moment…Then he realized it, _the police_. She was running from them. Serenity could have had to hide in a dumpster or something. There is a whole bunch of logical explanations to how she appeared at the moment.

"How did you know?"

What? Mokuba stared at Serenity, "What do you mean?"

"It was a truck."

His knees buckled as he fell to the floor. Pain spread from his chest to his head as he screamed in agony. It felt like red-hot flames spread throughout his body like lighting.

Seto watched in horror as his brother fell to the floor with a _thud_. He wasn't expecting Mokuba to have this kind of reaction to Serenity being in the house. It was merely a surprise for him, and the thought of actually not having Serenity in his life, almost crushed him. So guilty or not, she was going to be here. Mokuba would just have to get through him first.

Mokuba didn't have a problem with Serenity being here. Actually, the pain he was having had nothing to do with Serenity being in the mansion. The thought of it essentially made him happy. It was a joy to know that Serenity was alive, but the downfall was the thought of how she _had_ indeed almost died outside of Kaiba's gravesite. If the truck would have hit her, it would have been a Kaiba Graveyard. Though, none of that mattered at the moment. It was the fluttering of knifes that seemed to stab everywhere in his body. The burning sensation of wounds oozing flamed like fires that didn't want to go out. The throbbing pain seemed to go on and on hungry for more like a fire feeding upon the oxygen of its surrounding body.

Kaiba took a step forward. He watched Mokuba wither in twinges as his hands gripped his head and he ball up into fetal position. He looked like a child. Lost. Afraid.

But Mokuba was in pain and far from being just a plain old child.

"**Remember who is superior to you my _son_." **

Mokuba's mind raced, _that voice . . . I know that voice._

* * *

(1): (his screen went black) – I didn't want to say: Mokuba fainted. That is just too bland for my tastes. 

A/N: _I'd like to tell ya'll that I will try to finish this story by the end of November_. So I'll be putting off my other stories for a bit. I have NO idea why I started so many. I should learn to take one thing at a time. (-Sweatdrop-) PS: I had to read through this quickly, sorry for any spelling mistakes.

**(If you are reading this,the date isDecember second. I thoughtI could be able to finish this story, but it turns out that I was wrong. I haven't even gotten to any other writingsbecause I have been so busy. I'm sorry and I appreciate your patience! The next chapter is undergoing some editing, adding/writingand revisions!)**

Please review!


	14. Desire

**I apologize. I had a terrible time with writer's block and my schedule kept getting busier and busier. Gomen Nasi. If you take note, I also changed my penname, sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14  
****_Five Dayz: Desire_**

_That voice . . . I **know** that voice! There's no mistaking that it's . . . I'ts . . . _Mokuba's mind raced, _I-I can't remember._ That's when it stopped. The pain stopped. The voice stopped. His mind stopped. For a split second in time Mokuba couldn't hear or feel anything. It was like he was a robot—being told what to do. His body stood. Upright, he looked from Seto to Serenity. He couldn't control his actions as he watched both of them. Sakura stood in front of him waiting for him to do something. He was, and yet, he wasn't. It wasn't him. It was . . . It was . . .

Serenity's mouth moved. But Mokuba couldn't hear anything. Not a sound. Everything was mute as he tried to make out the words on the woman's lips. Not even the drop from a pin in the background could be heard as Seto spoke back. They were speaking to each other like he, Mokuba, wasn't there. It didn't really alert him until Sakura started backing up from him like he was a deranged monster. Maybe he was. With all that was happening, he would be scared of himself too. It was starting to freak him out as Sakura took step by s-l-o-w step away from him. He tried to speak out, instead he still found it didn't want to work for him. Instead of using his mouth he tried to raise his hand. He waved it in front of his body to tell Sakura to stop. She was about to run into the wall not too far behind her. Mokuba started to shake his head back and fourth in a no as he tried to warn her. But no sound was coming form his lips while the motions he was doing with his arms seemed to be useless along side it.

Finally everything stopped.

Not literally of course.

Finally Mokuba cried out, "Stop Sakura!" Her feet paused where they were as she stood in shock. Her hands covered her chest in fear as she turned towards Serenity and ran towards her at full speed. Hiding behind her mother, she dug her head into her back as silent tears made themselves known onto Serenity's shirt. Freezing where he was, Mokuba looked down at the ground in disgrace. A few seconds ago, he had no control over himself. He felt ashamed. A failure. Deluded. Completely and utterly sullied. What was the matter with him? His older brother never let anything take control when he was the head CEO.

His mind was clouded. How could this happen? What was there to prove? What was happening to him? Was he becoming something like his brother? A robot? _Harsh._ As long as he lived, Mokuba can't hide the truth that he might become more and more like his brother. Was this a sign to turn back now?

So many questions.

With no answers.

Standing still, Mokuba stared at the ground as Seto spoke to him, "For the last time, are you ok?" He was harsh like he almost had hatred for his brother. And yet, he stood still and quietly watched as Mokuba ravaged away in pain and agony on the floor just a few moments ago. Seto didn't do a thing when he was in pain! Seto. It was all Seto's fault. For a moment, Mokuba didn't know what to say. Should he say yes? That would be a lie. He wasn't fine. He was seeing things. Hearing things. _Feeling_ things. All of it didn't make any sense and here he was about to answer to Seto's question. He couldn't straight out say no. That would be inconvenient. Although a yes was stretching the truth.

Finally, Mokuba spoke in a low voice, "I need to think. I'll be in my study." Without any a due, he spun on his heel and left the room.

Mokuba walked down the hall. A little dizzy from the earlier events. He couldn't let that get a hold of him. No. He can't let anything get control of him in this state. He needed to be alert. High alert and ready for anything that comes his way.

Dear lord, he was becoming more and more like Seto everyday. Hopefully he won't turn into his stepfather. Mokuba physically shuddered hurriedly took stride by stride towards his study. Up the stairs and two in-a-half minutes later, he was sitting at an extraordinary long polished wooden table and a room lined with hundreds of books. With his elbows on the surface and his head in his hands, Mokuba silently thought of what was to come. Yet in the back of his mind (it was so clouded) he couldn't possibly think straight. He sat thinking; even the thought of _trying_ to think clearer came to his mind.

It wasn't long before his hands slowly began to descend upon the table. And his head hit the surface with a dull, _thump._

This time, it wasn't passing out that completely overtook the young CEO, but sleep.

* * *

Seto stared at Serenity. Serenity stared at Seto. Sakura looked back and forth between the two, completely and utterly confused. She had no idea what was happening, and frankly, neither did Seto or Serenity. It was a confused triangle. They all looked back and for the between each other. Serenity finally sucked in a big enough breath and let it out slowly. She ambled her way over to the couch and slumped down in it. Her mind was racing and yet, all she wanted to do was sit down and sleep. She was accused of killing her husband and then shoved out the door by him, ran from the cops, and still ended up in the same place she was band from; Serenity believed she earned herself a good nap.

The red head felt a tug on her sleeve, "mom…you can't."

After rubbing her eyelids for a short second, Serenity popped open an eye after taking her hand away, "Can't what sweetie?"

"You can't stop. We have to help him." Sakura nodded off towards the standing Kaiba off to the side. His teeth clenched and unclenched a few times before his own eyes caught Serenity's in a locking stare. He looked desperate.

"You are right." Serenity immediately got up again. She stood and stared at Seto before looking away and taking Sakura's hand. "Sakura, leave this to me and Mokuba, but first we need you to go to bed. It's past your bedtime." _Way, past your own bedtime too Serenity,_ her mind issued. Sakura bit her lip as she took hold of her mother's hand. It wasn't long before Serenity was pulling her daughter out of the room and into the hall towards her bedroom. Seto followed not too far behind.

Serenity brought the covers up to Sakura's neck and softly kissed her forehead and cheek. "Sleep well Sakura." Sakura nodded towards her mother as her eyes drifted to Seto who stood by the doorframe. Serenity completely stood up and walked towards the bedroom door leaving the little girl to fall asleep. Serenity caught Kaiba's sleeve and pulled him out of the bedroom as she turned out the light. Softly shutting the door she turned towards Kaiba.

"How much time do we have left?"

"Two and a half days."

Serenity's eyes dulled. She breathed out slowly as if to say something in regard; but nothing left her lips. She became as quiet as the wind blowing softly to say something; but so soft the voice, no one can hear it. Her head bobbed to her chest as she felt useless like an empty pitcher sitting underneath the sink. What was she to do? The time had gone by so fast it was like it hadn't even been two days.

Serenity felt a hand on her chin. Cold fingers brought her eyes to look at Kaiba in the face. "Serenity…"

Seto slowly breathed as if he'll never say that name on his tongue or in his lips again. "I can wait." His hand which held her chin dropped to his side. "I can wait as long as it takes for you to find who did this to me. But no matter what happens….you have to know I don't care."

His eyes were immensely intense. They could have bore a hole through the wall if they wanted too. But the blue in them steamed of warm water, melting the iceberg of what used to be his heart.

The young lady's heart skipped a beat. Seto had never looked at her this way. Why was he looking at her like that? It made chills run up and down her back. But no matter how much she wanted to be slightly bothered, she couldn't be. His eyes might have been the passageway to his heart, but his body was the strength for his mind. As Serenity was staring into Seto's eyes she didn't notice that Seto had taken a deliberate step forward. He was advancing slowly. Serenity barely noticed before she realized that they were no longer two feet apart. The space was closing.

And her heart beat faster with each slow and advancing millimeter each second. It almost felt like a hummingbird flapping against her rip cage in an urge to escape the emotions flooding her system.

"Serenity." It was spoken more softly than the wind. Barely a whisper and no higher than an undertone. The red head's breathing became heavy. What was he doing to her? It was like he was ….

_Oh my go—_

Before she could even finish the thought her body was pushed against the door behind her as a mouth covered her lips hungrily. Hands found their way into her hair as her own traveled to Seto's waist.

It wasn't long before her lungs didn't have any more oxygen and Seto pulled away. Her lips bruised. She had never kissed anyone for five years and it almost rejuvenated her with energy. Serenity's chest went up and fell down again as she took deep calming breaths to tranquil her racing heart. She had forgotten how well her lover could kiss. But now…it was no longer a longing memory.

As she stood there trapped against the door like a harmless butterfly, she felt something against her neck. It was Seto's head. He was leaning against her like a post. His breathing was also rasped as he murmured, "I want to finish this. But no matter how much I want to it doesn't seem like its real. It feels like I am living a horrible nightmare that I can't wake up from. I want to so badly. But-But….ugh, you wouldn't know how much this would mean to me if you tried to even get me to stop my emotions or the hormones from over flooding my body. I have wanted to take you since I have laid eyes on you, but I can't. I am dead Serenity. Dead."

His words struck her like a cord hammered thickly to the ground. How could he say something like that? He wasn't dead….He wasn't dead! _He's standing right in front of me gosh dang it! He's not dead!_ Her mind screamed as she tore at Seto's front coat with her fingernails. Her hands fisted a handful of his jacket as she leaned on his bent over body. Her head crashed on his own shoulder (and somewhat chest) as tears one by one flew down her cheeks. _He's not dead…_Her mind choked on her own words. _He's not…_ she was talking to herself as if she was speaking aloud.

Serenity sniffled. It wasn't long before she found her self being engulfed in strong arms. Usually when he encircled her, he brought great warmth…but….She wasn't warm. Not at all. In fact, she almost felt cold. The hands that once clutched Seto's jacket released the material and flattened against his chest. Serenity pushed. She slowly shoved her husband away from her. Seto stood back still with his arms around Serenity, but loosely. Not a second later, he brought his hands to her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" his eyes were stern.

"You…are cold…" astonishment overshadowed her face as she stared at Seto's chest. Her eyes slowly traveled up his chest to his face. He stared at her with sorrow.

"I've been told."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura…" His eyes almost sparkled at the sound of the little girl's name. But not a second later, Seto's eyes deepened with depression, "I didn't have the heart to tell her, but I feel like you need to know." He paused to see her face with all attention on himself, "I-I—I'm dying all over again."

Serenity's eyes widened, as she whispered exasperatedly, "what!"

His face softened as Kaiba stared at his wife, "The days pass in which we can't find who it is, I die slowly and begin to disappear within time itself." He watched the small Adam apple in Serenity's throat swallow, "Don't worry…I can't feel any pain…but what I can feel is the suffering and longing that happens to be right," His right hand left Serenity's waist and flattened against her heart, "here."

Serenity's own hand covered his as she reached up on tiptoe to peck his colding lips. Her body fell against his as she leaned against him. He misjudged his balance and took a few steps backward. As Serenity came down on the soles over her feet she stared at Kaiba in the face. She showed compassion and understanding. That's the reason why he married her. It was the very reason why he loved her. As Seto's mind wondered off, he didn't realize his surroundings. Serenity had her hand against his chest again and was pushing him in a direction. His feet had a mind of his own as his mind clouded with the thoughts of the woman pushing him.

Suddenly they stopped. Kaiba glanced left and right and easily recognized the certain dresser drawers, colors and fashions of the room. The movement of his coat caught him off guard. He felt warm hands against his arms sliding the thick jacket off his shoulders. Kaiba's head snapped in Serenity's direction. "What are you doing?"

Serenity's eyes met Kaiba in a daze of mischief. Her lips curved up in a slight smile as her eyes hardened. To put it plainly, she looked deviously compassionate. Kaiba's jaw clenched. He didn't know what to do. It was new, and yet, familiar. Serenity now watched as Seto gulped the last of his saliva and stared her in the eyes as she removed his trench. It fell to the floor in a heap. Serenity stopped what she was doing and stepped back. With her hands by her side and her voice as soft as they wind she spoke, "What do you want Seto?"

"To be with you one last time," the reply came from his lips as the redhead walked up to him one last time and brought her lips to his. Kaiba couldn't remember the last time she had compelled to his wishes. And yet here he was being pushed upon the bed behind him as his wife's hand slowly undid his belt buckle while his hands were finding the hem of her shirt. Their lips locked in a heated kiss of desire.

Serenity didn't notice the _heat_ radiating from Kaiba's body.

* * *

_Review!_


	15. Deadly

**Chapter 15  
_Five Dayz: Dead-ly_**

Seto set the last item on the tray before turning towards the door and heading out of the room. He left the empty pots and pans in a heap inside the sink. He'll have to wash them later, or just let the maids do it. (It was with the exception of Mokuba or Serenity telling them first.) He had almost forgotten he couldn't be seen. _I'm really home._ Kaiba's steps seemed to have a little more bounce in them as he quickly pushed the kitchen door open and headed into the main hallway. As each step seemed to vibrate off the walls, he continued on his way minding his business.

Something didn't seem right. It came more often than not these days. But in doing so, he paused for a second.

It stopped.

Glancing from left to right, and not acting suspicious, Kaiba continued on his way again.

There it was.

Out of place as it seemed or was, Kaiba couldn't put his finger on it as he halted once more. It stopped; whatever it was. Whether it was the uneasy feeling or his head making up something for his new little newspaper stand inside his head, he had no idea what to think. This was not like Kaiba: confused and bewildered beyond compare. Maybe we can add impaired on the back of that. But as soon as Kaiba lifted his foot, a smudge-blob crashed landed into his stomach. It attached itself like a bat to the side of a cave not wanting to let go. As if it was glued, Kaiba lifted the tray above his head and peered down at messy auburn hair.

The mystery was solved as Kaiba replied, "Why were you following me?"

The little girl's voice reasoned, "That's what I am supposed to do." She peered up at Kaiba mirroring his own shade of eyes, "You haven't been around long, so I'll have to show you the ropes of being a parent." She immediately let go of his midriff and put up a finger as she counted, "Lesson number one: children always follow their parents, or at least know where they are at all times to complete their mischief." She put up second finger, "Lesson number two: child can do whatever and whenever they want. Lesson number three," the third finger went up as she pointed to it with her other hand, "child is supposed to be annoying when appropriate. Lesson number four: child can use parents as things to accommodate them to their childish games and fantasy plays." She looked up at Kaiba and stared him in the face, "There's plenty more, but I won't get into them right now."

Spinning around, she ran off.

Almost dumbstruck, Kaiba stared at her receding back. What the heck was that?

As he began what was originally stopped, he lifted his foot as he voiced out loud, "Lesson number Five: Confuse adults beyond impairment. And last but not least, lesson number six: run off at excessive high speeds and tell adults what to do." He shook his head from side to side slightly before continuing on his way. Then one of his thoughts stuck out in his mind, _does she get up this early everyday?_

Finally coming to his destination, Kaiba opened the door while balancing one tray in his hand. Pressing the door to his back, Kaiba pushed it open and stepped inside to see his sleeping beauty on very thin silk sheets. Her hair fanned out around her head as she slept soundly unnoticing the footsteps inching closer to her side. Kaiba quickly placed the tray on the bedside night table and bent over the bed to kiss Serenity lightly on the lips. She stirred a little before turning over on her side facing Kaiba fully. Staring down at the redhead, Kaiba reached out towards the tray and picked up a rose to tease the young woman with. The placed the tips of the petals against her skin and slowly began tracing her eyelids, lips and face. Every now and then Serenity would swipe at the rose as Kaiba would take it away.

"You know I'll just get you back," she whispered. Serenity's eyes popped open as Kaiba leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet peck.

Kaiba sat back and watched as Serenity stretched slightly and turned over on her side. Her back faced him. Frowning slightly, he spoke softly, "Fine. Go back to sleep, I guess I'll just have to throw away this plate of beautifully made, sculpted, fluffed up with love and gentleness, whipped with chocolate and whip cream, and cherry on top pancakes." Kaiba stood and picked up the tray with him. Serenity sat up so quickly like a jack-in-the-box and grabbed Kaiba's arm.

"I…I haven't had that in five years." She stared at the plate. Then up at Kaiba. Back to the plate, and back to Kaiba. For a few seconds this happened before her eyes finally landed, and stayed hypnotized by Kaiba's eyes. "I cant' believe you made this…It's—"

"What?" Kaiba paused and glared down at the tray he was holding, "it's not like I poisoned it or anything."

Serenity's hand left Kaiba's arm, "I know, but…it's just weird."

"How?"

"Your grave is not more than fifteen minutes away Kaiba."

The brunette had to take a step back for a moment. He moved out of Serenity's reach and stared at the deflating whip cream. To him, it looked no longer fluffy and inviting with surgery sweetness waiting to me tasted for a morning treat. To him, it looked dull, like a rock. Just sitting there, with no life at all.

An awkward silence fell between them. Suddenly Kaiba set down the tray and strode into the bathroom not too far away. Serenity sat where she was and left the food untouched. Bringing her knees into her chest, she watched quietly and patiently at the doorframe of the main bathroom. Minutes seemed to pass before Kaiba emerged with something in his hand. The object glistened when it hit the light. The shining ray lit up a piece of wall for a few seconds before dispersing with Kaiba's figure nearing Serenity.

She watched him fixatedly. He seemed to move with exact posture and grace as his feet took him closer to where she was sitting. His face was neutral and stern. The auburn woman hadn't seen that from the beginning of their trials when he came home. She almost hesitated when he finally reached her and stuck out his hand. She brushed her fingertips against his skin as she picked up the razor blade from his hand. The plastic covering hadn't even been removed from the sharpened blade and rubber handle.

Seto order sternly, "Take off the plastic."

Without question, Serenity did as she was told. She held the razor in her hand as if it was an ordinary object like a hairbrush.

Kaiba snapped it out of her hand as if it was deadly snake. He stared at the blade a few seconds. His expression neutral as can be.

Serenity stared at Kaiba. She had no idea what this was all about. Was he going to shave for the first time in a _long _time? It just didn't seem right. It wasn't until Kaiba was brought out of his reverie, that he glanced at Serenity before bringing the blade to his wrist. Her eyes widened.

"Watch," he murrmured.

All she could do was gulp and gaze at him blankly. But **it** happened so quickly, she didn't have time to respond before she found herself lying on top of her husband and griping his arms above his head to the ground. It almost felt like an instinct to lunge at Kaiba and knock the razor out of his hands. Except, it was too late. The blade fell a few feet away oozing with blood seeping between the blades.

Serenity's heart wouldn't stop pumping as she stared down at her husband. His eyes were soulless, like nothing had ever even lived within his body. His eyes brought sorrow to her heart as his eyebrows dropped from their surprised look. His eyes dulled with sadness as the two continued to stare each other in the eyes. The thumping of the girl's heart seemed to race with immeasurable beats as she continued to breath in and out with grief.

Kaiba quietly coed, "You have got to know I'm dead Serenity…I am not here to stay," before his voice went silent. Serenity's body froze before she, herself, was able to relax her grip on Kaiba's hands and spoke forcibly, "I know." Serenity quickly let go of Kaiba and stood up on her slightly wobbling legs.

The brunette watched as Serenity turned and began walking towards the bathroom. He felt a tear on land on his cheek above him as she ambled past him. Kaiba sat up slowly and began rubbing the tear away from his face. Guilt swelled up inside him as he let his hand drop to the floor in eager attempt to push him up from the floor. It was then he noticed the tear he had wiped from his face, wasn't a tear.

Abandoning getting up, he quickly glanced at his wrist where he should have cut. There should have been a severely deep cut, he coudln't feel, to make by his own, mistakably fake, suicide in front of his wife. It was only a scrape like a paper cut. The other problem was: there was no liquid streaming down his wrist to accommodate the suicide attempt in front of Serenity in proving his death. There was in fact a small pool of blood on his wrist a few in inches down from the cut.

Cursing silently Kaiba jumped up and ran towards the bathroom in dear attempt to help Serenity with her wound, before it became deadly enough to go to the hospital for. Shoving the door open to the bathroom, Kaiba ran in and glanced her standing next to the towels. Her face was pale as she glanced at Kaiba through the mirror. Her slow reaction made Kaiba panic he jogged over to the redhead. Her left hand was gently supporting her right wrist with a towel as she fell forward on the shelf. The surprise of Kaiba's enter took her off guard as she slightly nurtured her wrist.

Kaiba put his hand on her shoulder in dear attempt to calm and steady her as she stared up into his eyes. Her pale face made his eyes roam down towards her wrist. Quickly he brought the girl into a hug as he held her tightly like he wasn't ever going to let her go. He felt Serenity let go a breath of air as he felt her body relax against him.

"Serenity, I want you to know that I am here. That's all that matters." He whispered gently into her ear as he pushed her backwards to look into her gleaming, and most precious, face. The girl didn't move as he made the motion.

Her body was limp, her head fell forward, and the towel dropped to the floor.

Kaiba stared in horror as he watched blood seep from her hand to the floor, in not one or two, but multiple drops like a broken faucet.

It was then his heart began _beating_ like Serenity's had moments before as he lay the girl down on the floor and began putting pressure on the wound.

His voice thundered throughout the whole house as he screamed in terrified desperation, "Someone call 911!"

* * *

Hope I am not loosing my touch. Tell me what you think? (Comments greatly appreciated). 


	16. Hospital

**Chapter 16  
_Five Dayz: Hospital_**

Kaiba could do nothing but watch his wife slowly breathe in and out. Or at least, that was what his eyes wanted him to see. For what seemed like hours he watched Serenity for the moments that passed as his eyes in observing her. She was pale, he had to admit that. But not too much right? She was originally peach…

Right?

_Please god no. You have already taken me. Not her…Not her…_ Seto eyes didn't leave Serenity's face. _Her color, it was peach. _He breathed in. He found his hand supporting her head as he gently took her head into his lap. _She was so much like peach._

His breathing quickened. In out in out—it wouldn't stop. Faster and faster, his heart beat like the silent drums of a drummer boy. The song duplicated over and over again like repeating soundtrack. Faster! Faster! He couldn't stop it! In out in out in out. _Calm down Seto! You won't get anything done while in this state!_ His mind argued in the back of his head. What was he to do? _Calm! Stay calm, and don't panic. It's the number one rule!_

_Peach. She's also smells like peach._ Seto couldn't help himself as his head slowly closed in on Serenity's forehead. His face was buried in her hair as he waited. And waited. Where are they? Why wasn't anyone coming?

Biting his tongue, Kaiba realized something.

No one can hear him. Absolutely no one.

_You're dead. _

_Remember?_

If there were two Kaibas, he would have punched the other one out right then. Gulping down his pride, Kaiba head shunned away from Serenity's face and looked at the porcelain tint in her expression. It was no longer the color of a sweet nectarous fruit. It was white as a ghost. If he didn't do anything so, she'll be….

Kaiba quickly lied her body down as he stood up. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't. Swiping his face roughly to ignore his pleading side to be with her, he spun around on his heel and sprinted out of the room. Five years ago….Serenity was in the same position he was in.

_Is this what it feels like to loose someone you love?

* * *

_

"Someone help!" Kaiba burst out the doors of the bedroom and began searching for anyone that could, at least, hear him. Sakura and Mokuba were his only hope. But it would have to be a miracle for him to find either of them, let alone be able for Sakura and Mokuba to hear him. They could be anywhere; the house is huge and with Kaiba being dead and with no maids who could hear him, what ware the odds of Mokuba suddenly appearing out of nowhere and being able to help his older brother.

But then again, Mokuba had kicked Serenity out. He must still be mad or angry at him. He had (almost) betrayed his own flesh and blood, or at least gone behind his back to get what he wanted.

Sprinting down the hallway, Kaiba realized something. A floor above him was the mansion office. His old office, now Mokuba's. Didn't he say he was going to be in here for the rest of the night? If Kaiba could recall, hadn't he said something about if anyone needed anything he'd be there?

It was as if the light bulb when off in Kaiba's head when he stopped abruptly then turned on his heel to go in the opposite direction. The stairs were just down the hall and to the right. With nothing to spare, Kaiba, if possible, quickened his sprint as he ascended the stairs up to the third floor.

"Help! Mokuba!" Kaiba rand down the hall as fast as he could with all his strength. The door to the office was extravagant as he approached it fast. "Mokub—" The door flew open and a very tired and irritable Mokuba stood before his older brother.

"What!" He looked almost agitated like he was in the middle of something important.

"It's Serenity! She's—"

"Not right now." Kaiba stood stumped as the door snapped shut. _What the hell? _Taking action he walked up to the door and stood in front of it like it was nothing but a small ant. Lifting his fist he pounded on the door as hard as he could. "Mokuba, if you value Serenity's life, then you'd call 911."

A few second passed before the door flew up and blamed on his hinges. "What are you talking about?"

"We sort of had a talk. I wanted to prove to her," he cut himself off, "you know what, that doesn't matter, all that matters is you picking up the phone and calling 911 because I can't do it." Kaiba growled without meaning too and took off leaving Mokuba in the doorframe to consider his words. Taking a deep breath, he spun around and ran to the phone and dialed the three digit number as hastily as he could.

If Kaiba were still alive, he would have had a heart attack when he ran into the bathroom. He noticed the blood had almost stopped, but it was everywhere. The floor, the towel, on her clothes. If his stomach wasn't as willed as it was now to be looking at such a scene, if he was any younger, he would have left the room to find another bathroom to be sick in.

It was almost sickening to have that thought enter his mind when he slowly walked into the room and picked up Serenity's body.

That would have happened.

Except, he couldn't. His hand went right through her body. He wasn't solid anymore. Kaiba stared down at his hand. He could slightly see the surface of the bathroom floor _through _his hand. _This isn't happening._ Kaiba's fear grew. He couldn't lift Serenity off the floor to take her down the stairs to the front door where the ambulance would be. His chest rose and lowered. Quicker. For the second time that day, he felt like he was having a panic attack. What was he going to do? He couldn't do anything. If it wasn't for **his** fault, Serenity wouldn't be in this position. It was his entire fault, and now he couldn't do a thing to fix it.

Lights filled the night air as Kaiba watched three men lift the bed into the back of the ambulance. Mokuba hopped into the car as Kaiba started to quickly follow behind. He spun around and barked at Kaiba, "Get Sakura!" The door's slammed shut. It took him a moment to figure out the men had no idea he was standing outside the vehicle. Suddenly, sirens echoed into the air, shrieking, as the van started up and began moving.

The brunette turned around in time to see the doors to the mansion open and maids walk out baffled, and completely perplexed. With their eyes wide, they stared at the descending ambulance down the driveway and glanced at one another uneasily. Kaiba stood there silently. He'd have to find Sakura, and quick! He took a step before he could hear her high voice. Her body appeared in the doorframe, "What's happening!" Kaiba ran up to his little girl and put his hands on her shoulders lightly. He feared his hands might go right through her too. He didn't want reality to kick in until after all this was cleared up.

"I'll tell you on the way, just get one of these maids to call the driver." She nodded and turned to the closest maid standing next to her with blonde hair.

"Call the driver!" The maid nodded without any further explanation and jogged into the home followed by a couple of other maids. The last one who appeared quite old came up behind Sakura and put her hand on her shoulders in comfort. Sakura glanced up at the old woman with brown hair and let the edges of her lips twitch with an acknowledging smile.

Her gentle voice rang in Kaiba's ears, "Everything is going to be alright Saku," the old woman murmured.

Sakura couldn't do a thing except for the edges of her lips twitched with extreme worry.

**x x x**

Kaiba paced back and forth like a grandfather lock. With every step you could hear an imaginary click which each swinging of his leg took in front of the other. His steps were within rhythm as he paced from one end of the room, to the other. His eyes furrowed in concentration as Mokuba sulked in the seat next to Sakura in the waiting room. With his hand on his chin, the younger Kaiba did nothing but gaze at the ground in silence waiting for the unpredictable.

Silence passed by as if it was a song. The climax of the melody rose when the passing of a nurse, patient or doctor passed in the hall. Their beating of their footsteps clicking with each passing beat. Each time, Kaiba would have to stop and gape at them. He'd wait as his heard would stop beating and his lungs stop breathing before they would take a direct turn into in the opposite direction. He'd once again resume his pacing, letting father time take over.

Mokuba watched as Kaiba did this. He'd never seen his brother so incapacitated in his life. It was almost…unnatural to him. It was as if he wanted to spring out of his chair, grab Kaiba by the shoulders shake him until he became aware of his surroundings and then scream at the top of his lungs, "Who are you!" But no matter how much he wanted to, he knew Seto would only look into his eyes searchingly for a split second before he'd shrug his little brother off him and resume in his own world.

Just like he had done when he was alive.

Mokuba glanced worriedly to his right at the little girl sitting next to him. She had her head in her hand trying not to let her eyelids fall upon her bottom lashes in the tormenting sleep that wanted to overtake her. They had been here since almost eleven; just sitting and waiting. Naturally, when one was bored, and especially a little girl at the age of five, they would want to take a nap as it neared three o'clock in the afternoon.

For her taste, it was taking way too long.

Suddenly Kaiba stopped. Mokuba noticed and glanced up from staring at Sakura and noticed a man entering the room. Mokuba jumped out of his seat and greeted the aged fifty year old doctor.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have her stable and have moved her into a private patient's room." He paused and raised the clip board from his right hand. He glanced at it as he rubbed his five o'clock shadow with his left, "It seems to me that I have noticed a couple of things with your sister-in-law I need to talk to you about."

Mokuba's eyes furrowed. Kaiba stepped forward and immediately asked, "What kind of things?" Noticing nothing coming from the hesitant doctor overlooking his board, Kaiba's hand punched Mokuba in the arm. He flinched and immediately repeated, "What kind of things?"

"That, Mr. Kaiba is something I want to talk with you alone," he replied as his head slightly moved towards Sakura's direction.

"Right," Mokuba slightly spun around to face Sakura and spoke softly, "Sakura, I'll be right back. Stay here."

Sakura nodded excluded even more as she sunk farther into the seat disappointed.

Mokuba spun around and motioned with his hand at the exit towards the doctor. He gave a quirt nod in acknowledgement and he began to walk out of the room with Mokuba following behind at his heels.

Kaiba was stuck. Should he follow, or go with him? He took a step before Sakura replied stubbornly, "You know you can't leave me here all by myself. Mokuba only left because he knew you were here. He couldn't talk to you without looking like a lunatic, and making Serenity look bad." She grumbled and then huffed as she crossed her arms and stared at the ground without waiting for any kind of response from Kaiba.

He was taken aback as she sat her in chair. He was flabbergasted at her attitude. He didn't do anything except drop his hands and let his shoulders sag when trudged over to his daughter. He landed in a chair beside her. "Glad you decided to join me." Kaiba turned to stare at his daughter. What was wrong with her? It was like all her sugary sweetness was suddenly burned up in a flame, and was replaced by the demonic devil himself. He was about to open his mouth and reply to her sinister comments when she interrupted him, "Please Seto, I don't want to hear it." She turned her head in the opposite direction and continued to stare at the entrance of where Mokuba and the doctor had exited.

Kaiba did nothing but stare at his hands in his lap. After as second or two he sunk inside the chair. _Great, I've landed my wife in the hospital, and now my daughter is extremely mad at me._ He sighed and let his body sink even further as he threw a fit of his own.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'll have you know that Serenity has not only tried to commit suicide, but—"

"Wait, what?" Mokuba interrupted quickly. He held his hand up as the younger male stopped walking along with the doctor. The man in the scrubs turned to face him as Mokuba spoke again, "I know for fact that Serenity would never commit suicide."

"I am not so sure about that." His face held lines of old age and concentration as his brown eyes bore into the younger Kaiba's overwhelmed ones. "She's also got excessive marks on her skin." His face hardened in to seriousness, "tell me Mr. Kaiba, would there be any reason for Ms. Serenity Kaiba to try to harm herself. Anything at all?"

Mokuba's eyes furrowed, "Five years ago, her husband—"

"I'm well aware of what happened five years ago, Mr. Kaiba. As does the rest Japan and any international country," he interrupted. "Is there anything else? Have you noticed _anything_?"

"Like what?"

The doctor glanced at a passing nurse. Instead of turning to face Mokuba again, he began walking down the hall with Mokuba at his side, "could be a few things. For example: anger, frustration, stopping in thing she likes to do, crying, and/or borderline or excessive fatigue. Anything that could mark her personality somewhat different."

"What are you getting at?"

"Some of these signs are of depression."

"Are you saying Serenity has not only tried to kill herself, but is in depression of some sort?"

"Yes and no."

Mokuba's eyes narrowed at the doctor's head. Suddenly he stopped outside a glass window. "Take a look Mr. Kaiba." Mokuba followed the doctor's gaze and came face to face with Serenity's body on the other side of the blinds. Her bed lay parallel with the glass as her head faced the other side. Her red hair streamed over the pillows. "Upon stitching up her wrist, I found bruises on her forearms." Mokuba stared at her pale and fragile body as he angrily faced the doctor.

"Listen here, Serenity is not capable of hurting herself. It's…its just stupid!"

"Most friends or family of the patient usually have no idea what is going on," he countered.

The Kaiba was stunned. He couldn't believe it. They were not talking bout Serenity. _His_ Serenity. This wasn't her and never will be. He had the wrong idea. Seriously. Suddenly, Mokuba took a step forward and began to walk towards the door to the left and open it.

A hand stopped him, "Mr. Kaiba, no visitors for another hour in a half." Angrily, Mokuba began to walk away as the doctor began again, "There is also some—"

"You've got the wrong girl." He stormed off like there was no tomorrow.

**x x x **

Jumping out of his seat, Kaiba joined Mokuba at the entrance of the waiting room. "Well?" he eagerly asked.

Mokuba's hands flew up as he landed in one of the waiting room chairs, "He thinks she tried to commit suicide!"

Kaiba paused before speaking, "Impossible."

"I know!" Mokuba explained, "And she's depressed!"

"No I mean, impossible because I did it."

Kaiba watched as Mokuba teeth clench and unclench as his hand gripped the arm rest, "What?" His eyes slowly traveled up Kaiba's body.

"NO! No…not like that. I was trying to prove I am not here to stay…that I was dead. She still thinks it some kind of dream, or that I am alive. I got a razor and was about to—"

"_You_ tried to commit suicide!" Mokuba was about to stand before Kaiba walked right up to him and spoke angrily, "I'm already dead, remember?"

Silence. Nobody could hear anything but the footsteps out in the hallway and the occasion _ding!_ from the elevator.

Mokuba spoke softly to the ground as he leaned over his knees with his elbows supporting himself on the rest, "Alright, I get it, go on."

"She tried to stop me. She jumped, we fell, she got up…she had interfered with the razor and before I knew it, she was it he bathroom unconscious." Kaiba stopped speaking and waited for Mokuba to say something. Anything.

Sakura suddenly spoke, he had almost forgotten she was there, "You did this to mom!" She was past angry and into outraged!

Kaiba took a step back, "Sakura it's not what you think." She was about to lunge out of her chair when Mokuba stood up and quickly held her hand with his hand and told her no. He gave her a warning look before Mokuba himself glanced back at Kaiba, "But why would the doctor think she's tried to kill herself, and it definitely doesn't explain the bruises on her forearms."

Kaiba gulped. "You forget she hates the sight of blood. Let alone," he eagerly tried to come up with an excuse from what they had done the night before, "I was applying pressure pretty hard to stop the bleeding."

Mokuba hung his head.

Letting go some breath, Kaiba exhaled as he realized Mokuba had taken the bait. He glanced sideways at Sakura. She was unwilling to look at her father, but he knew she trying to let some of her steam go, and was going to forgive him.

Kaiba looked away in guilt.

"Can I see her?" Mokuba shook his head to Kaiba's question. "Why not?"

"No visitors," he replied bluntly.

"Have you forgotten?"

Mokuba's head snapped up as he watched his brother exit the waiting room and down the hall. His head fell back as he whispered, "He doesn't even know which room she's in." His eyes shut as he felt Sakura's head hit his arm as she began to get comfortable. _Might as well,_ Mokuba thought as his eyelids fell and sleep begin to overtake him and the young girl next to him.

**x x x**

Kaiba roamed the hallways for what felt like an hour before he actually came to Serenity's room. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to walk off without asking Mokuba where it was first. It would have at least saved him forty-five minutes.

After finding it, he did nothing but watch the red-head as he stood right next to the bed. Every time a nurse came into to check up on her, he always had to move out of the way to make room. But secretly, he didn't want to face reality of having someone walk through him to remind him, once again, he's dead.

For what felt like hours, suddenly the door behind him opened. Only, it was silence that fixated the whole room, not chitchat from nurse to nurse, just silence. Turning around to see who it was, Kaiba noticed the blond hair, and brown eyes filling with sorrow. The brunette watched as Joey gulped before taking a step forward. Moving out of the way, he made room for Joey to take his place next to the bed. Kaiba backed up far enough to lean against the wall right next to the door and crossed his arms as Joey made his appearance known to Serenity. "Hey Ren," his voice quavered as he reached up and grabbed her hand, "I wanted to surprise you. You know…for your birthday." His stood silent for a second or two in his jeans and t-shirt.

Kaiba choked. He had almost lost his balance against the wall as he as he took a sudden step forward. He had forgotten. It wasn't today, it couldn't be. Was it tomorrow? In fact, what day was it? The brunette rolled his eyes, "I suppose I could ask you." He mentally smacked himself. He was in a room alone with Joey and an unconscious Serenity.

A thought entered his mind. _Might as well get it over with now._

"Wheeler." Kaiba waited to see if any response would come from the blond. When nothing came he began again, "You, Joey Wheeler." Still silence took over as Kaiba watched as Joey indistinctively started to rub Serenity's hand. Kaiba took a deep breath and readied himself as he opened his mouth, "Wheeler, I'm sorry. It's my entire fault." Kaiba took another step towards Joey's back and keenly watch Joey continue to give affection towards his sister. "I underestimated you." Kaiba watched as if Joey had heard something in the room and spun his head around in alarm, but he continued anyways ignoring the sudden movement from the blond, "Serenity told me how you kept your peace. I'm thankful for that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the most wonderful woman in the world." He paused for a split second before he whispered, "thank you." Joey had his head facing Serenity for the last two words.

"And I wish you could hear me. Serenity, Mokuba and Sakura at least get to."

It wasn't before long before Joey spoke to his sister as Kaiba stood in the room completely hopeless, "Well, Serenity, if it wasn't for your prick of a husband, you wouldn't be here."

Suddenly, Joey spun around and nailed Kaiba in the jaw. Completely taken by surprise, the brunette flew back and landed on the ground and slid into the wall. His head hit the hall behind him. Holding his jaw as blood seeped from his lips, Kaiba stared up towards the blond, amazed.

Kaiba's eyes widened as his eyes connected with a fuming Joey Wheeler standing over him.

* * *

A/N: am I loosing my touch? Or are you more confused?  
I want to aploogize for any spelling mistakes. I tried to get this out asap.  



End file.
